Pleasure and Pain
by FanAssFic
Summary: Originally for the kink meme.  AU/OOC, but you don't need to be told that do you?  It's from the kink meme! There may be more than a little bit of smut involved  Klaine/spanking/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Originally for a (fairly long) prompt at Glee Kink Meme involving spanking and comfort, PM me if you want the full original prompt, will be three chapters initially – possibly more if people want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasure and Pain<strong>

Kurt was handed back his graded English assignment. A bright red "D" shone from the top of the page. Kurt was both horrified and elated at the same time. There was a part of him that knew he was easily capable of being a straight "A" student, and to receive a "D" should have crushed him to his very core. Another part of him knew that he had just earned something he secretly desired and yearned for once again.

He tucked the paper into his messenger bag with a smile, before making his way off the campus and heading straight for his boyfriend's apartment.

He and Blaine had been together for three years. They started dating when Kurt was still in high school, yes, he was only seventeen, but Blaine was twenty-three and in his final year of college. As luck would have it, the following year saw both of them move away from the confines of Ohio and into the metropolis of New York. Blaine started work as a junior professor at NYU, and Kurt had started the long four year grind as a college student at the same establishment.

Kurt had chosen to live on campus. He loved the hustle and bustle of campus life, but as both himself and Blaine were only too aware, if their relationship became public protocol would demand that Blaine be fired immediately. Blaine had found an apartment far enough away that they wouldn't run the risk of accidently running into any students, and Kurt stayed over every Friday and Saturday night.

They had a relatively 'normal' relationship, Blaine was always supportive of Kurt and wanted him to succeed in his studies. He would help him write essays, tutor him before tests and make sure he attended lectures. Blaine did everything in his power to ensure that Kurt could achieve anything in life he wanted.

The first year in college, Kurt had struggled with adjusting to the extra workload and expectations. Blaine had started by trying to be encouraging and had increased the amount of assistance he gave to Kurt. Eventually though, Blaine realized that if Kurt was going to make it through the next four years he would have to learn to do more on his own. He tried encouraging Kurt even more than normal, he tried offering bribes for good grades. He had even tried withholding sex if Kurt didn't perform as well as he could at school.

Finally, one day after Kurt had shown him a particularly bad result, Blaine had lost it. He pulled Kurt's pants down around his ankles and put him over his knee like a petulant two year old. Blaine didn't know what else to do to make Kurt see sense. Kurt had been shocked at the time, even scared a little, but his grades had picked up dramatically after that. Now in his second year, he would lapse from time to time, like any student does, and Blaine would always resort back to the one thing that had worked. Kurt had actually started to enjoy it, perhaps more than just a little, but Blaine didn't need to know that.

Kurt bounded up the stairs to Blaine's apartment that afternoon, knowing exactly what he was in for. He knocked three times on the door and waited for Blaine to answer, it only took a minute before the door was flung open and there stood Kurt's gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms and their lips automatically gravitated together. Blaine spun him slowly on the spot and kicked the door closed behind them. Kurt threw his bag down on the floor and pulled Blaine toward the sofa.

"Someone's eager today," said Blaine as he landed on top of Kurt. Kurt replied by lapping his tongue over Blaine's lips asking for entry, which Blaine happily obliged. Their tongues fought a messy duel for dominance in their mouths, Blaine nibbling and sucking on Kurt's tongue one moment and then thrusting his own tongue into Kurt's mouth, almost deep throating Kurt.

Eventually, Blaine started making his way further south. His mouth left Kurt's and travelled across his face until it met his jawbone. Blaine made a slow path under Kurt's chin, sucking and nibbling as he went, finally making his way to Kurt's earlobe. He took it gently between his teeth, nibbling lightly before tracing Kurt's ear with his tongue.

Kurt grabbed a fistful of Blaine's hair in his hands and leant back further into the sofa. He could feel Blaine's erection hard against his thigh, and knew that Blaine could feel his as well. Then Kurt heard the words he knew were coming.

"Did you get your English assignment back?"

Kurt nodded silently and turned his head to try to catch Blaine's lips with his own again. Blaine skillfully avoided the move, and went back to Kurt's ear, he gave it a quick flick with his tongue.

"And?" Kurt sighed in resignation. Blaine immediately pulled himself up onto his knees and looked at Kurt's shameful face. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"What did you get?" he asked sternly. Kurt shook his head in disgrace as he leant over the back of the sofa and got the offending paper from his bag. Blaine snatched it from his hand and stared at the mark at the top of the page.

"D?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Kurt, "Are you serious...a 'D'?" Kurt nodded once more, knowing what was coming.

Blaine stood up and started pacing the room.

"For Christ's sake, Kurt! I thought we'd been through this enough times." He said, his anger boiling up to the surface.

"I'm sorry!" cried Kurt, hating to see Blaine get upset, "I tried I really did try!"

"Obviously not hard enough," Blaine said, throwing the paper onto the coffee table. He kept pacing around the room.

"I thought you understood, Kurt," he started to raise his voice, "I thought you fucking understood that it was time you grew up!"

Kurt nodded his head quickly, "I do understand that, Blaine," he said quietly, "it was just hard".

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I've really tried everything to help you. I've told you that if you're really stuck on something you can still ask for help, but you didn't...there seems to be only one thing you understand."

Kurt nodded once again and stood up, quickly undoing the button of his jeans, smiling ever so slightly. Blaine wasn't stupid though, and caught the smirk on Kurt's face.

"You think this is funny?" Blaine shouted in amazement, "or do you enjoy me having to take down your pants and smack you like a naughty little child?"

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine carefully, should he risk admitting to Blaine that he DID enjoy it.

He didn't have to. Blaine knew Kurt so well that he could see it all over Kurt's face. He couldn't believe it.

"Shit Kurt," Blaine said collapsing onto the sofa, "you fucking do this on purpose?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted now. He started to do up the button on his jeans again. Blaine looked at him in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Doing my pants back up, obviously," Kurt replied with a teary chuckle.

"Why?" Blaine questioned, screwing up his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just thought..."

"What?" Blaine interrupted, "you thought that you weren't going to be spanked just because you like it?" He paused and Kurt nodded embarrassed.

"No way," Blaine said firmly, "it's the only fucking way to get through to you. Take your jeans and pants off and I'll be back in a minute."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend confusedly, he had assumed that there would be no way in hell that Blaine would still spank him after finding out that Kurt enjoyed it. Blaine left the living room and headed for the bedroom. Kurt quickly took his boots, sock, jeans and boxer briefs off and waited for Blaine to return.

He didn't have to wait long. Blaine sauntered back into the room with some baby lotion in one hand and an item Kurt had never seen in the other. Blaine took one look at the pant-less Kurt in front of him and shook his head. Kurt's penis was already standing firm and proudly to attention, waiting in anticipation for what Blaine was about to dish out.

"Christ, this really does turn you on doesn't it?" he said in amazement.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly, he looked at the item in Blaine's hand and pointed, "what's that?"

"It's a paddle," Blaine said waiting for the information to sink into Kurt's brain. Kurt took in the long, black leather item and felt his cock quiver in anticipation.

"Obviously me just spanking you with my hand isn't enough," Blaine explained, "so we'll have to take things up a bit, won't we?"

Kurt gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat, "When did you get it?...why did you..."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I've had to spank you more this semester than ever before, it was starting to get ridiculous, you know. So I thought I'd be prepared if there was a next time."

Kurt nodded as Blaine grabbed a dining room chair and brought it into the room. He sat down and motion for Kurt to come over. Kurt's penis bobbed as he walked over, leaking pre-cum down the head as he went. He lay himself across Blaine's knee as he always did.

Blaine ran his two hands over the cheeks of Kurt's ass before picking up the paddle and bringing it firmly down across both sides. Kurt jumped up too quickly for Blaine to stop him.

"Fuck Blaine," he said, rubbing his hand over his ass, "that hurts!"

"Kind of the point, Kurt! Now get back here!" he said harshly.

"No way," Kurt said backing away from Blaine slightly.

"Listen to me. I was going to do ten, but do you want to make it fifteen?" he threatened.

"Blaine, no...please" Kurt begged.

"Then maybe you'll learn to try harder at school!" Blaine scolded, "Now get back over my knee, or it'll be fifteen."

Kurt couldn't see any way out. He made his way back over to Blaine and lowered himself face down onto his lap.

"Thank you," said Blaine, "so you can count them for me alright – ten"

Kurt nodded and shed a silent tear. He was determined not to let Blaine see how much it hurt. Blaine lifted the paddle over his head and brought it crashing down with a loud 'slap' across both of Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt jumped as he quietly sobbed "two".

"That's one, Kurt," said Blaine

"But you already did one," Kurt cried out.

"Christ Kurt, do you need help in math as well? We're starting again, the next one will be number one, and we're going to fifteen...alright?"

Kurt nodded and allowed one choked sob to escape from his throat.

Blaine started again, 'slap' – "one", 'slap' – "two". By the time Blaine got to five, Kurt's ass was already red. He felt Kurt's now flaccid penis dangling between Blaine's thighs and knew that at least this time it was definitely a punishment and not a turn on.

'slap' – "six" Kurt squirmed on Blaine's lap, trying to make sure the paddle hit in a slightly different spot. Blaine pushed his other hand down onto Kurt's back, trying to hold him still. 'slap' – "seven" Kurt cried out, no longer able to hold in the anguish. He squirmed to the side a bit, almost falling off Blaine's lap.

"Jesus, Kurt – if you don't hold still we'll go to twenty – that's the last warning you're going to get alright". Kurt sobbed a throaty "yes".

'slap' – "twelve", Blaine could see Kurt's ass was now a brilliant shade of red. He had tried to spread the pain around, but the paddle was big and Kurt's ass wasn't.

'slap' – "thirteen", Kurt slid forward and ended up almost doubled over. He hung on tightly, one hand gripping Blaine's ankle and the other gripping the leg of the chair.

Blaine looked in amazement, and immediately decided this would be the starting position in future. Kurt's ass cheeks had spread ever so slightly, and by sliding forward, Kurt's balls and flaccid penis were now pushed up between his thighs.

'slap' – "fourteen" landed low down and caught the back of Kurt's scrotum. He screamed out in pain.

'slap' – "fifteen" Kurt positively howled as Blaine had changed his angle and brought the last slap down vertically. Hitting right along Kurt's crack, balls and penis. Kurt was sure he'd never sit down again.

Blaine put the paddle down and very gently ran his hands across Kurt's ruby red cheeks. He bent over and kissed each side softly, before pulling Kurt's cheeks apart and licking down his crack ever so gently.

He hoisted Kurt back up slightly, but kept him across his lap. He picked up the baby lotion and poured a small amount on his hands. He began to massage it into Kurt's cheeks. Kurt cried with each touch.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said genuinely, "I really don't want to hurt you."

"I know," sobbed Kurt, "it's just sore."

"I know it is, baby," Blaine cooed softly, "just let me finish this and then you're almost there."

"Almost?" Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine shocked. They'd only ever done spanking, what else did Blaine suddenly have in mind.

"That's right, almost, baby," he said, "I think twenty minutes in the naughty corner and we'll be all done." Blaine picked up the lotion again, this time spreading Kurt's cheeks apart slightly and drizzling it straight into Kurt's crack.

Kurt shuddered at the sudden cold feeling on his burning backside, and yet at the same time felt himself start to get hard once more.

Blaine laughed as he massaged the lotion in, "you'll be fine, sweetheart," he reassured Kurt as he finished. He pulled Kurt up and off his knees and stood him in front of the chair. Blaine's face was staring right at Kurt's rising cock, he ran his lotioned hand up the shaft of Kurt once. Kurt gasped at the feel and was immediately completely hard.

"I'll take care of that, later," Blaine laughed as he stood up. He kissed the tears off Kurt's face before he physically turned him around by his shoulders and pointed him to the corner of the room.

"Off you go, my horny little miscreant, twenty minutes in the corner and we'll go and have a nice bath together, alright." Blaine gave Kurt a gentle shove as Kurt nodded and started making him way across the room. He stopped to pick up his boxers on the way, but before he had a chance to put them on, Blaine yanked them out of his hand.

"No you don't," Blaine admonished, "stay how you are...and no sitting down, I don't want lotion on the carpet."

"I don't think I want to sit down," Kurt said, moving to rub his backside. Blaine slapped his hand away quickly.

"I've just put cream on there, Kurt," he said in exasperation, "if you go playing with your ass, you're going to rub it all off...Please just be a good boy, stand in the corner and don't touch anything, including yourself! Otherwise we're going to have to start again if you can't behave."

Kurt groaned, but followed his instructions. He stood in the corner and faced the wall like the naughty little boy that he felt like. His erection brushed against the wall and he gasped quietly, hoping Blaine wouldn't hear.

Blaine grabbed his student's latest papers and spread them over the dining room table to start to grade. He could still see Kurt's corner from where he sat, and glanced up from time to time to make sure the younger man was obeying. He hoped that this time he'd finally put an end to Kurt's disobedience and lack of motivation at school.

After ten minutes, he glanced up to see Kurt rubbing his thigh slightly. Blaine knew that Kurt was probably still in a lot of pain, but he couldn't allow any more insubordination.

"Don't touch, Kurt!" he growled, Kurt jumped a little, the tip of his erect penis hitting the wall again. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his throat. His penis throbbed, begging for attention, his backside burned like fire, and his legs were tired and felt like giving out.

At the fifteen minute mark, Kurt couldn't stand in any longer. He chanced a quick glance over at Blaine and saw he had his head down reading a paper diligently. Kurt turned back to the wall and let his hand brush against his left ass cheek quickly. He felt the heat immediately, and rubbed it softly.

"That's it!" Blaine shouted. Kurt couldn't believe he'd been sprung on his first attempt at getting some relief. Blaine marched back over to the chair in the living room and sat down.

"Get over here," he growled.

"Blaine...please...no more," Kurt begged his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you've got to learn!" Blaine said, increasingly frustrated.

""I have learnt, Blaine," he pleaded, "I promise I'll be good! Just no more, not today...please!" Tears started streaming down Kurt's face once more.

"Baby doll, you've got two choices," Blaine said gently, "either you come over now and get five from my hand only, or if I've got to come over there are drag you over it'll be ten with the paddle. It's up to you!"

Kurt knew that meant he only had one option. He walked over and faced Blaine, his erect penis yet again at Blaine's eyelevel. Blaine was shocked to see how hard Kurt was, he was sure that fifteen minutes in the corner would have cured that. He pulled Kurt around to the side of the chair and motioned for him to lie down on his lap.

As Kurt lowered himself down once more, Blaine opened his thighs slightly to allow Kurt's penis a place to go instead of rubbing against Blaine's jeans. Kurt was thankful for this small concession. Thankful, that was, until he was fully laid out over Blaine's lap and Blaine closed his legs, trapping his penis between both of Blaine's thighs.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's ass softly, he knew these would hurt just as much as those with the paddles had. He rubbed one hand underneath Kurt's shirt to try and distract him slightly. Then he brought that hand down and used it to separate Kurt's red cheeks. He pushed a knuckle against Kurt's puckered hole, and chuckled as the boy gasped in surprise. But Blaine had no intention of entering Kurt. Not yet as least.

He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the bottom of Kurt's backside. Kurt shouted in surprise, his penis trapped in Blaine's thighs twitched and leaked. Kurt cried tears of agony.

Blaine lifted his hand once more this time aiming for the opposite cheek. Kurt cried again.

"I don't hear you counting, Kurt!" Blaine said angrily. Blaine lifted his hand and brought it crashing down once more.

"one" cried Kurt. Blaine smiled, perhaps they were finally getting somewhere at last.

'slap' – "two", 'slap' – "three", 'slap' – "four", 'slap' - five. Kurt was relieved he'd chosen the lesser option. There was no way he could've dealt with any more from the paddle. Blaine opened his thighs slightly and released Kurt's penis from its vice like grip. Kurt stayed bent over Blaine's lap, scared to move.

Blaine jiggled his knee slightly, "You can get off now, Kurt," he said gently.

"But what about the lotion?" Kurt asked.

"You've had the lotion, baby," Blaine explained, "you can only get that once, alright?"

Kurt nodded as he got up with tears still streaming down his face. Blaine, once again, stood up and kissed Kurt's face clean of tears.

"Do I go back to the naughty corner now?" he whispered.

"You still had five minutes left, so yes," nodded Blaine.

"Okay," sobbed Kurt and walked back to his place in the corner. Blaine felt guilty watching him go, but knew that it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So - PM, review or alert, it's up to you. Pretty, pretty, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the five minutes were over, Blaine went up behind Kurt and lifted his shirt up and over his head. Kurt now stood fully naked. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leant in close enough so that Kurt could feel that Blaine had removed his own clothing too.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear softly, "I think you might be growing up!"

Kurt chucked as he felt Blaine's erection find his naked crack.

"Now didn't I promise you a bath?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him toward the bathroom, his cock never leaving Kurt's ass. Once they got to the bathroom, Blaine backed away slightly, and Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact. Blaine moved in front of Kurt and kissed him softly, dragging his tongue over Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth to allow Blaine in at the same time as Blaine pulled away.

"Not yet, Kurt," he whispered. He gently pushed Kurt's shoulders down and let him sink onto the porcelain floor. Blaine knew Kurt's backside would still be sore, and hoped that the cool tile floor would provide added relief. Kurt slid down and balanced his ass on his heels while he watched his boyfriend run a bath.

Once the tub was almost full, Blaine held out his hand and helped Kurt up and into the warm water. Blaine slid in behind him, and pulled Kurt back to lean on his chest. He immediately felt Kurt relax in his arms.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, before grabbing the washcloth and soap. He lathered up the cloth and began washing his beautiful partner, starting from his shoulders and working his way down.

He kissed Kurt's cheek softly and while his hand's were busy washing Kurt's torso, his lips made their own way to Kurt's ear.

"You know I hate hurting you, Kurt – don't you?" Blaine said softly, "I love you so much though, and you just keep trying to sabotage what we have."

Kurt was confused, "What do you mean, Blaine – I love you too – there's no way I'd sabotage what we have."

"Honey, who pays for college?" Blaine willed Kurt to understand.

"Dad", Kurt answered, still not getting the point that Blaine was trying to make. Blaine hummed in agreement as his hands moved onto Kurt's thighs, he made sure to stay well away from Kurt's cock, that currently had its head peeking out from the water.

"You really think he's going to keep doing that if he finds out your grades are slipping?" Blaine asked as his lips made their way down toward Kurt's shoulder, nipping gently at the soft skin as they went.

Kurt hung his head in shame, he hadn't thought of it that way before. A tear quietly rolled down his cheek, how could he have been that stupid? He felt so embarrassed that he had jeopardized everything he and Blaine had just because he had some weird thing about being spanked.

As always, Blaine was right there in his mind with him. Sometimes he seemed to know Kurt better than he knew himself.

"It's okay to like it, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "its okay to want to try anything, all you have to do is tell me..." he watched as Kurt gulped back a sob and another tear tracked its way down his face, "so tell me, Kurt...tell me what you like."

Kurt wailed a sob that almost broke Blaine's heart. "Sometimes I like you spanking me," he finally got out and Blaine watched as Kurt's whole body blushed beautifully. He grabbed Kurt's penis and started to pump it very slowly, he had to reward him for his honesty.

"Good boy," Blaine said gently, continuing to pump Kurt almost painfully slowly. He kissed his shoulder, and put let cloth that was in his other hand float away in the tub. He began to fondle Kurt's nipples, rolling one gently with his thumb and index finger, before moving over to the other side.

"Tell me all about it," Blaine encouraged softly.

Kurt moaned and threw his head back onto Blaine's shoulder. He was sure that Blaine was trying to kill him with the lack of speed. He reached down and put a hand over Blaine's on his cock, trying to speed him up as much as possible. Blaine chuckled quietly and moved Kurt's hand away.

"The more you talk, the quicker I'll go," Blaine explained gently. Kurt groaned and tried to turn to give Blaine his best 'bitch' stare. The man in control just laughed and captured his lips with his own, this time entering Kurt's mouth for a second before pulling back again.

"I like it with your hand," Kurt said haltingly, and Blaine picked up speed slightly.

"Aaaah, I...don't like...the...stupid...paddle," he panted, as Blaine chuckled, and increased his speed once more.

"Keep going, you're doing great, Kurt," Blaine encouraged licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

"T-t-the paaaddle...hurts," Blaine slowed down his hand movements slightly and shook his head.

"That's old information, Kurt – try again," Blaine giggled as he watched his lover come apart in frustration.

"I did it on purpose," Blaine picked up speed once more, "and..." he asked Kurt

"It wasn't the f-f-first time," Blaine quickly brushed his thumb over the slit at the top of Kurt's penis, and felt Kurt entire body convulse. "How many times, Kurt?"

"Two," Blaine started to slow down, "Four," he slowed down again, "SIX!" Kurt screamed, and Blaine resumed his previous, faster pace and went back to teasing the head of Kurt's penis.

"And will you be doing that again, my darling?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt couldn't take much more of this, and to be honest Blaine knew he was close to falling apart as well. His own dick was jammed against Kurt's back, and everytime Kurt moved, Blaine was sure he was about to let go himself. He lifted up one of Kurt's legs and rested it on the side of the tub, he moved his free hand under Kurt's leg and started a slow journey from Kurt's scrotum to his hole.

"NO!" Kurt shouted as he felt Blaine's finger tease his puckered entrance.

"We need a code word, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "a word that lets me know when you're in the mood to be spanked...Can you think of one, baby?" Blaine cooed as he kept an even pressure on Kurt's rear, "think of one and then you can let go."

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt cried out, he was so close as wasn't sure he could wait much longer.

Blaine took his finger away from its home and grabbed the base of Kurt's cock, he knew Kurt was about to lose it, and Blaine simply wasn't ready for that yet. "That's not a good one, Kurt...think of another and we'll let go together." Kurt writhed around in agony, not realizing the effect he was having on Blaine, how was he supposed to think of something right now?

Suddenly, a light went on in his brain. He looked at Blaine and smiled as much as he could. Blaine knew Kurt had thought of something and moved his finger back to Kurt's entrance.

"You got it now?" Blaine puffed out, finally starting to allow himself to unravel. He pumped his hand on Kurt's cock even faster, twisting his wrist slightly as he knew Kurt loved.

Blaine pushed his finger inside Kurt just as he exploded up Kurt's back. At the same moment Kurt began his much earned release and he yelled one word,

"COURAGE!"

Blaine fished around until he found the washcloth. He quickly soaped it up again and cleaned them both up. Kurt tried to roll over to kiss his lover, but Blaine just laughed.

"If you think we're going to sit in a cum filled tub and make out while the water goes cold, I've got some news for you!" Blaine pushed Kurt gently forward and hoisted himself out of the bathtub. He quickly grabbed a small towel from the railing and wrapped it around his waist. He bent down and opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a huge fluffy white towel for Kurt. He threw it over his shoulder and held out his hands to help Kurt out.

He wrapped Kurt up snugly in the towel, and quickly pulled the plug out of the tub.

"Just wait here a second, okay?" Blaine said softly and kissed Kurt's nose, which was one of the few things not covered by the towel.

A minute later, Blaine returned. Kurt was disappointed to see him wearing sweatpants and a tank top. He looked at Kurt and smiled at the cute picture in front of him. Blaine undid the towel and started to dry every part of Kurt off thoroughly. He took extra care when he saw how red Kurt's ass still was, patting it dry carefully. Once he was satisfied that Kurt was completely dry he handed him a white tank top that matched the one he wore.

Kurt pulled it on over his head quickly and looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Did you bring me pants?" he asked.

Blaine gave a small chuckle and kissed Kurt's cheek, "I really think that for the next 24 hours you'd be best to go without," he said and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "it's not a punishment, beautiful. It's just that your ass is going to need some looking after, so that what we're going to do, alright?" Kurt nodded his head slowly.

Blaine hung up Kurt's towel to dry and led him by the hand back out to the living room.

"Lie down on the sofa, babe," his said softly, "face down. I need to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt tried to reassure him, "There's really no need..."

Blaine kissed him gently, "I just want to make sure...I did it, it's my job to fix it."

Kurt sighed and climbed on the sofa, face down as instructed. He turned his head to the side and saw the chair, paddle and lotion still there. He lifted his head up slightly and looked at Blaine.

"Now that we've had our talk, can we get rid of that thing please?" he asked and nodded toward the paddle.

Blaine laughed, "That would be easy, wouldn't it Kurt? Just throw it out and all is forgotten?" He looked around the room quickly and saw exactly what he was looking for. He picked up the paddle and walked over to the TV. He reached up and took down the clock that hung on the wall, and quickly replaced it with the paddle.

"There!" he said as he stood back to admire his choice of position, "now whenever you're here, there's a reminder for you to try your best and keep talking to me...I might pick up another one to hang up in the bedroom. What do you think?"

Kurt looked mortified. "You can't be serious Blaine?" he said, stunned to the core.

"My Dad is visiting New York next week, and you've invited him here for dinner! What do you think he's going to say?" Kurt dropped his head in his hands, horrified at the mere thought of his father finding out.

Blaine just laughed as he walked back over to the sofa and picked up the lotion. "Kurt do you honestly think your father is going to have any idea what it is? We'll just say its modern art! He'll be none the wiser."

He knelt down beside the sofa and rubbed his hand from Kurt's shoulder down to the top of the ass. He grabbed a cushion from the back of the sofa nudged Kurt up enough to slide it underneath his penis, raising his ass up slightly. Blaine looked and quickly grabbed a second, hoisting Kurt's ass right up in the air.

"That's better! Now, let me have a look at this gorgeous red hot ass of yours!"

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, "you can't just say things like that!"

"Why not?" Blaine laughed, "it IS gorgeous!" Kurt groaned and they both heard the load growls of hunger coming from his stomach.

"Oh, shit," exclaimed Blaine, "I forgot about dinner, don't move a muscle and I'll order us a pizza." He ran from the room and grabbed the phone. He was already talking to the local pizza delivery place by the time he walked back in a moment later.

As he finished ordering, he started absent-mindedly stroking Kurt's backside. He hung up the phone and threw it to the ground. He leant back over Kurt to inspect the damage. Kurt blushed again, he felt so exposed lying on the sofa with Blaine's face leaning over his, now not so, smarting ass. Blaine watched as the blush spread across Kurt's body, meeting up with the redness on his backside. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite so beautiful in all of his life.

He reached out and very carefully laid his hand on Kurt's left cheek. The temperature of his skin had already begun to reduce nicely. Blaine bent down and started laying a million little butterfly kisses across both sides of Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned in despair, how on earth did Blaine think he could both start and finish this before the pizza arrived?

Blaine followed his trail of kisses, up one side, across and down the other. He then grabbed the lotion and poured a sizable amount at the top of Kurt's butt. Kurt shivered as Blaine massaged it into his cheeks and then ran his two hands down Kurt's crack until he finally reached his scrotum.

Kurt felt himself immediately get hard once more and sucked in a sharp breath. With that there was a knock on the door, Kurt froze.

"That'll be the pizza I'm guessing!" said Blaine happily, jumping up and wiping his hands on his tank top.

"Blaine!" hissed Kurt, "you can't leave me like this...They'll see!"

Blaine looked at the position that Kurt was in and let out a massive laugh. He took his top off and draped it over Kurt's bare butt. Kurt buried his head into the sofa as deep as he could while Blaine answered the door and got the pizza.

Kurt heard the door close and lifted his head up as Blaine opened the box and put it on the coffee table.

"I hate you!" Kurt growled.

"No you don't!" Blaine sang, "you love me!" He gave Kurt's ass a sharp playful smack without thinking, he slid down to sit on the floor beside the sofa and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Oww!" shrieked Kurt, although he laughed as he said it. Blaine looked worried for a moment until he saw Kurt's face.

"ummm...Blaine?" Kurt asked after a moment, "I'm lying here with my ass in the air, how the hell am I meant to eat without getting lotion on the sofa?"

Blaine reached out and got a slice of pizza, he held it up for Kurt to take a bite from. By the time the pizza was finished, the lotion had dried and Kurt felt relaxed and comfortable, although still a little ridiculous with his butt raised so high.

Blaine disposed of the pizza box, and decided that enough was enough for one day. He pulled Kurt up by his hands and they made their way into the bedroom. Kurt did his nightly skin routine and cleaned his teeth before climbing into bed, still pantless. Blaine joined him a few minutes later and they snuggled up together.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a few minutes, "mmm" was the only reply he got.

"Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Anything you want, babe"

"Can we play courage?"

Blaine laughed, "Depends if you behave yourself or not, doesn't it!"

Kurt smiled and snuggled his nose into Blaine's shoulder.

He had the rest of the night to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Kurt woke before Blaine, he got up to use the bathroom and clean his teeth, suddenly remembering that he had no pants on. He and Blaine were more than comfortable around each other by this stage, but parading around with nothing on wasn't something they often did. He gently felt the cheeks of his butt as was happy to find that between the bath, Blaine's lavish attention and sleep had returned them to normal.

Kurt padded back into the bedroom quietly and grabbed some clothes. He took them out to the living room to get dressed, hoping not to wake up Blaine. Once he was dressed he made a start of breakfast for them both. He heard the shower start and knew that Blaine was up and moving, he did a little dance as he finished laying breakfast out on the table.

A few minutes later Blaine appeared fresh as a daisy from his shower. Kurt jumped into his arms before he had a chance to get completely through the door. Blaine gave his lover a deep, passionate good morning kiss before noticing what Kurt was wearing. His raised his eyebrows.

"I thought we'd agreed on no pants for 24 hours?" he said, Kurt just shrugged and dragged Blaine over to the table for breakfast.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, having a pretty good guess at what was going on, "why are you wearing pants?"

"I'm fine now Blaine, really," answered Kurt starting to eat his breakfast, "now eat up!"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and contemplated this new found situation carefully. As the song said, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, and he didn't want Kurt to become so used to spanking as a pleasure that the punishment side had no effect. He knew that it was inevitable that Kurt would need the punishment paddle at some stage again, and although he knew that Kurt was keen to experiment with their new 'game', it was ultimately going to be up to Blaine to call the shots and keep the two separate. He sighed, grabbed himself some muesli and began to eat.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kurt's eyes shone brightly with expectation.

"Well, first of all, you're going to take your pants off like we agreed yesterday," Blaine said firmly, "then I've got to finish grading papers, so maybe you can watch a movie or something?"

"What happens if I don't want to take my pants off?" Kurt grinned mischieviously.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed in frustration, "please just let me get my work done and then we'll see, okay? I know what you're after, but seriously it can wait until later."

Kurt's face fell, but he nodded his understanding anyway. It wasn't as if he wanted to be spanked ALL the time, it was just new to have everything out in the open, and he wanted to explore the possibilities. As long as Blaine didn't use the damn paddle, then Kurt would be happy. He could wait until Blaine had time though, couldn't he?

Once they'd both finished breakfast, Kurt cleared the dishes and told Blaine to hurry up and get started on his grading. After all the sooner he started, the sooner he'd be finished. Before he left to start his work in the living room, he gave Kurt a pointed look.

"Forgotten something, babe?" he asked pointing at the sweatpants Kurt had put on earlier.

"I told you I'm fine, Blaine," Kurt said pouting a little, "besides, I didn't think you'd want my ass parading around when you're trying to work."

"Maybe I LIKE to see you parading your ass around?" Blaine smirked, "Give and take, babe, give and take!"

Kurt sighed and stepped out of his pants. A part of him began to suspect that this was going to be how he dressed from now on when he was at Blaine's apartment. Blaine opened his arms wide and Kurt hurried toward him, crashing their lips and tongues together.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he pulled back, "now let me just make sure you're alright." He lowered his hands to cup Kurt's butt cheeks in his hands. Kurt was absolutely right, it seemed fine. Blaine gave a quick squeeze and felt Kurt start to get hard. He quickly let go and laughed as he moved into the living room and started to get his work done.

Kurt quickly cleaned up the kitchen and followed Blaine into the living room. He perched himself right beside Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine quickly kissed his nose and handed him the remote.

"Find something to watch, honey," he said gently.

Kurt flicked through station after station looking for something interesting, but honestly nothing was as interesting as the man beside him. Kurt flicked the television off and sat still for a few minutes. Then he leant up and licked Blaine's ear, Blaine pulled away slightly. After another minute, Kurt nibbled on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine patted his knee quickly, "just let me get this done, then I'm all yours, okay,"

Kurt nodded and waited patiently for another five minutes. He nuzzled into Blaine's neck and biting, sucking and licking. Blaine slammed his pen down on the coffee table.

"Kurt, I know you're finished handing in your assessment pieces, but you know what that means?" Kurt shook his head. "That means that someone has to grade them, and one of those someone's is me. Please just let me get this done. It's not too much to ask is it?" Kurt sucked in his lower lip and chewed it softly. "No," he answered quietly.

"Can I stay here with you though?" Kurt asked meekly.

Blaine sighed, "As long as you behave alright?" Kurt nodded, "remember Kurt," he raised his open palm "fun," and then pointed to the item hung above the television, "not fun". Kurt gulped and nodded.

For the next half hour Kurt sat perfectly still. He watched Blaine carefully as he read through papers, marked errors and graded accordingly. He looked surprised when Blaine gave one paper a "D". He couldn't help but let out a laugh. Blaine looked at him confused.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering what that kid's punishment will be," Kurt said smiling.

"Well, as long as we don't see another one of those with your name on it, you don't need to worry, do you?" Blaine said gently.

"I promise, Blaine," Kurt said honestly, "as of next term, you won't see another one. Not now...I get it...I really do."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together, "'as of next term', Kurt?" he asked, "what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt chewed on his lip, and started to pick at his fingernails in nervousness. Blaine watched him carefully, until it finally dawned on him.

"You mean there's more coming don't you?" he said shocked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet...we'll have to wait and see...it shouldn't be that bad," Kurt stammered out.

"Oh fuck, Kurt!" said Blaine

Blaine put his head in his hands, not knowing what to do next. He was infuriated, and all the anger from the previous day came flooding back to him. But what could he do? Kurt was right, they didn't know for sure yet. On the other hand, why on earth didn't Kurt just come completely clean yesterday and be honest. He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt's pleading face. Then something caught his eye, he followed the direction of the movement and saw that Kurt's cock had started to harden. Shit!

If he simply spanked Kurt as normal, he now knew that the boy would enjoy it. If he used the paddle, firstly it would hurt twice as much today, and secondly would he have to do it all again when they knew the grade for sure? The indecision made his anger levels rise higher.

He looked at Kurt again, "why didn't you tell me there was more yesterday?" his voice an octave lower than normal.

"I didn't think!" Kurt sobbed, "and I'm still not sure, it might not be a 'D'."

"But it's bad though?" growled Blaine. Kurt nodded, at the time he'd simply wanted to make sure he got his 'lap time' with Blaine. He honestly hadn't thought his English paper had been worthy of a 'D', he'd estimated a 'C'. So when his history paper was due two days later, he'd tried a little harder to make sure he would get what he was after. There was no way he was going to admit that to Blaine though, he'd said enough!

That, of course, was all before the appearance of the dreaded paddle. Kurt now saw the error of his ways, but there was nothing he could do to change it. Somewhere, someone just like Blaine was sealing the fate of Kurt's ass.

Blaine watched Kurt's cock bob it's head around half hard, almost as if it was in the same state of mind as Blaine – not sure of exactly what was to come. He needed time to think.

"Go to the corner," he ordered quietly.

Kurt nodded and stood up, "how long?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when it's enough," Blaine sighed, "I need to get my work done, same rules as yesterday, Kurt. Touch. Nothing." Kurt nodded, bit his lip and took himself and his half hard cock into the corner.

Blaine tried to get through the remaining papers as quickly as possible. He knew he was probably letting mistakes go through uncorrected, but even if he hurried he was aware it was going to take him at least an hour to finish. And as angry as he was, he recognized that was a very long time to leave Kurt in the corner.

Kurt stood facing the wall, willing himself to stay still. He had no idea what Blaine would decide to do, and the anticipation filled him with both dread and excitement. He gave up trying to will his penis down, and as a consequence was now sporting an impressive erection. He moved forward slightly so his dick was hard up against the corner of the walls, it wasn't enough though, and after forty minutes of torture Kurt discovered that if he squeezed his butt cheeks together, he could get the tiniest amount of friction against the wall.

Squeeze, release, squeeze, release. The head of his cock burned at the dry friction, but it was better than nothing. Kurt bit his tongue to hold in a moan. Blaine looked up from marking his final paper and watched Kurt.

"Do you need the bathroom, Kurt? He asked after watching Kurt clench and release a number of times.

"No" Kurt squeaked out.

Blaine kept one eye on Kurt, while he finished up. He stood up and walked over to Kurt silently. He suddenly realized what was going on and gave Kurt a harsh wallop on his behind. Kurt jumped, he had no idea that Blaine was behind him.

"Come with me," Blaine said, suddenly working out his course of action. He led Kurt over to the coffee table and cleared off his paperwork. He sat Kurt down on the table, while he took his seat on the sofa. He took Kurt head gently between his two hands and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Here's what we're going to do," Blaine said softly, "I'm going to give you ten from my hand, okay," Kurt smiled weakly, "I don't want you rubbing yourself on the wall, baby – you're going to hurt yourself."

Kurt nodded his agreement, "so no paddle?" he asked quietly.

Blaine sighed, "let's just do this and then we'll talk about what's next...you need to get rid of this first," he said as he reached out and gave Kurt two firms pumps.

"So these ten will help you do that...am I right?" Blaine smiled as Kurt nodded. Blaine kept one hand pumping Kurt slowly and reached out to hold Kurt's hand with his other. He gently pulled him up from the table and led him to the chair that was still in it's position from the night before. Blaine sat down and guided Kurt to bend over by pulling him over by his penis.

"You can touch yourself while we're doing it, if you like. But don't forget to count, will you?" He reminds Kurt, not wanting to prolong this any longer than possible after the previous day. Kurt nods as he gets as comfortable as possible. He takes over pumping his cock from Blaine and waits for the first blow.

"Fast or slow, baby – your choice," Blaine said in a voice not much above a whisper, while he gently caressed Kurt's butt.

"Start slow, then get faster...please," Kurt added as a last minute thought.

'slap' – "one...aah"

'slap' – "two...ooh"

'slap' – "three...gaa"

Blaine alternated sides and position as much as possible. He gradually sped up, as did Kurt who was sure he wouldn't make it to ten without letting himself go.

'slap' – "seven...oh Blaine"

'slap' – "eight...Blaine I'm close"

'slap' – "nine...I'm gonna" Kurt started ejaculating before

'slap' – "ten" Kurt sighed as he slowly finished pumping himself and came down from his high.

"Get off, Kurt," were the first words Blaine spoke since the spanking began. Kurt levered himself up. One hand covered in cum. He looked at the floor and saw his cum splattered over the wooden surface. He gulped loudly. Blaine saw it too and shrugged, it was his own fault for not figuring that consequence out before starting.

"Go, clean yourself up and then come right back." Blaine said harshly.

"I'll just get a cloth and..." Kurt pointed at the floor.

"I'll get it. You've got five minutes, alright?" Kurt nodded and scooted off to the bathroom.

Blaine went to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel, he cleaned up the floor quickly and set about getting the other items he wanted, including a large towel from the dryer. He returned to the living room to find Kurt waiting for him.

"Feel better now?" Blaine asked, not smiling at all. Kurt nodded and looked at what Blaine had in his hands. Blaine put a bowl covered by a large towel beside the chair before taking his previous seat on the sofa. He motioned for Kurt to sit back on the coffee table. Kurt did.

Blaine stared at Kurt, but said nothing. Kurt sat for a minute or two and then leant in and kissed Blaine softly, "Thank you Blaine," he whispered against Blaine's lips. His kiss wasn't returned. Kurt sat back up and looked at Blaine, concern and fear started to creep into his consciousness.

"I have a proposition for you," Blaine started, Kurt's eyes widened, he had expected to be getting paddled by now, "I believe that you're a straight 'A' student." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the confidence Blaine had in him.

"So here's what I'm thinking,...you bring home an 'A' and you get to have your 'fun lap time', you bring home a 'B' and it's five from the paddle," Kurt sucked in his breath sharply, but said nothing while Blaine continued.

"A 'C' is ten, 'D' is twenty, and anything lower means BIG trouble, and lying or hiding things from me is an automatic ten. How does that sound to you?" Blaine stared as Kurt went through the numbers in his head. He thought that it was a much better plan than what they had previously, and quickly nodded his agreement, he just had one question.

"What about our deal with "Courage"?" Kurt asked.

"That will be a separate thing – but weeks with a paddle don't get any 'courage'." Kurt nodded once more.

"Okay, there's more now that we've agreed on that," Blaine said, "when you're Dad is here next week, I'm going to talk to him and see if he'll let you move in with me." Kurt's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It'll be cheaper for him, and I'm sure he'll approve of the fact that I'll be able to keep a closer eye on your grades for him."

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Oh Blaine, I think that's a great idea," Kurt gushed happily, pleased he wouldn't be seeing the paddle today.

"Okay, so that brings us back to now," Blaine paused as Kurt's stomach dropped, "Why didn't you tell me there was another bad grade on its way yesterday?" Kurt shrugged, and tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"We could've gotten it all out of the way at once, but you chose to hide it." He said glaring at Kurt. Kurt felt the first tear fall.

"Do you understand that, Kurt? You CHOSE this by not being honest yesterday," Blaine's voice started to rise, his anger bubbling back to the surface.

"So, I've got a couple of options for you. Because we only just made our rules, I'm not going to give you an automatic ten, alright?" Kurt didn't move a muscle.

"We'll make it five this time," Kurt closed his eyes in dread, "plus two for trying to jack yourself off on the wall." Kurt waited for his options, Blaine said he had options!

"It's your choice whether you want them now, or wait until you get your grade and we'll just add the seven on," Blaine paused, "but bear in mind that if there's any lying or hiding in the meantime, they all get added together."

Fuck! Was Kurt's only thought.

"I'm going to sit in the chair while you think about what you want to do," Blaine said graciously, "you can either get the paddle and come over, or you sit your pretty ass down, watch a movie and we'll deal with it when you get your paper back."

Kurt weighed up his options quickly, sighed and got up from the coffee table. He walked over to the television, took the paddle down from its place on the wall and made his way to Blaine. He didn't say a word as he handed the paddle to Blaine and bent over his lap.

Blaine grabbed him by the hips and slid him forward. Kurt let out a little squeal as he almost fell off.

"Hang on to the legs of the chair," Blaine instructed. Kurt did exactly that, as soon as he was in the spot that Blaine wanted him, he felt Blaine kiss each butt cheek softly.

"They're already pink, Kurt," Blaine whispered against the skin of Kurt's behind, "so it's going to hurt. But once we're done, I want you to get straight off and get into position on the sofa so I can look after you." Kurt let out a weak and pitiful 'yes', and waited.

'crack' – "one" Kurt remembered to count out, as he felt the tears start to flow.

'crack' – "two" he cried, "you chose this remember" Blaine growled

'crack' – "th..three" "you chose to fucking hide it!"

'crack' – "f..f..four" Blaine winced as he watched Kurt's ass redden more with each blow.

'crack' – "f...f...f...five" "you chose to rub you fucking dick on the wall!"

'crack' – "s...s...s...s..." Kurt couldn't get it out, "say it, Kurt, or I do start again!" "SIX"

'crack' – "se..he..ven" "Go get on the sofa!"

Blaine grabbed the towel and bowl and met Kurt at the sofa. His heart almost broke to see the red tearstained face, and the red bloodshot eyes match the bright red ass of the beautiful creation that lay before him. He got Kurt to get up for a moment while he spread the towel over the cushions and as much of the sofa as he could cover. Then Kurt lay back down.

"You going to do the lotion?" Kurt sobbed quietly.

"Not yet, babe," Blaine cooed, "I want to try and get the heat out of your skin first." He leant down and kissed Kurt softly, wiping away the tears with his hands.

He reached into the bowl, took something out and placed it on one side of Kurt's ass. Kurt jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck, Blaine!" he shouted as Blaine held him down gently.

"It's an ice pack, Kurt...to draw the heat out of your skin," Blaine petted Kurt's hair and pushed it back off his forehead, "I'll keep swapping it from side to side, but there's another one in the freezer if we need it later." Kurt groaned and buried his head deep into the cushion of the sofa.

Blaine then fished something else out of the bowl. Kurt heard a clinking noise that he knew only too well. He knew full well what was coming next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm seriously thinking about continuing this, but will only do so if there's enough interest. So PM/review/alert, whatever makes YOU happy and lets ME know there's someone reading. **

**Also, IF people want to see it continue, I'm thinking of two different directions to go – so I need input please. **

**1 – They gradually fall into an informal d/s arrangement without them even noticing. This would mean nothing too hard core, no 'master/slave/pet' stuff, no collars/contracts etc. More just a 'rule following', Blaine's in charge of punishment (which would increase in severity as time progresses), Kurt sometimes agrees, sometimes fights rules, but Blaine always listens. They're shocked when someone points it out to them. Lots of love and fluff too. **

**2 – It goes more in the way of Blaine slowly 'babying' Kurt, this could include gradual progression from pacifiers, cutesy bath times, through to wherever it leads? There would definitely NOT be 'daddy' Blaine involved, more just the babying of Kurt. This would be consensual on both sides with the odd fuss made, of course. They try to hide it, but eventually someone finds out.**

**I'm seriously in two minds at the moment, and I think it could go either way from here. SO IT'S UP TO YOU TO CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE!**

**Sorry for the super long A/N!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys have officially blown me away! Just a warning too that updates won't always be this quick, sorry!**

**Option 1 has been the clear winner! Well, option 1 and me! I'm having fun ;) I've decided I want to carry on the 'choose your own adventure' theme, so from time to time there will be decisions to be made...**

**Next choice is at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take your shirt off for me, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "keep your eyes closed."<p>

Kurt gulped, wriggled out of his shirt and quickly threw it on the floor. He didn't see the point of keeping his eyes closed though, he had a pretty good idea what that noise was. Kurt didn't dare take the chance of opening his eyes for a peek, he knew that the worst was over, hopefully for quite some time and he trusted Blaine to take care of him. He didn't want to do anything to change Blaine's mind.

Blaine took a large ice cube in one hand and gently rubbed it over Kurt's other cheek. He used his free hand to hold Kurt down gently and sooth him by slowly running his hand from Kurt's ankle up to the bottom of his ass. Kurt couldn't stop his whole body shivering at the sudden extra coldness.

The ice melted quickly with the heat rising from Kurt's skin, and once the cube became too small for Blaine to hold, he tucked it into the top of Kurt's crack so it could finish melting there. Blaine picked up another ice cube from the bowl and kept tracing over Kurt's round cheek, he watched fascinated as the cube he'd placed in Kurt's crack slowly vanished.

Kurt groaned and tried to wriggle away. He could feel the icy drips falling into his crack, he had never felt anything like it in his life. He clamped his lips shut, but couldn't stop the moan from escaping from his throat.

"Shhh, honey I've got you," he cooed, "it's going to be all better before you know it!"

He spread Kurt's cheeks apart and ran the ice cube from the top of his crack down, circling his entrance, and then down lower. Kurt moaned and shifted awkwardly as Blaine left what was now a small cube of ice resting on the crease at the top of his leg. Kurt shuddered and tried to make it drop away, Blaine only laughed at his efforts, and picked out another particularly large ice cube. He repeated his previous actions, circling Kurt's hole, this time resting there for a moment. He applied a small amount of pressure, not enough to gain entrance, but enough to let Kurt know that he could if he wanted to.

"God, Blaaaine..." Kurt cried not in pain, but in a strange combination of pleasure and well...coldness.

Blaine chuckled as he left the ice cube on Kurt's hole and pressed Kurt's two cheeks closed around it. He bent down to kiss Kurt's temple, and ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair.

"Squeeze together and hold it there, honey," Blaine whispered. He watched as Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly closed at the same time that he squeezed his butt cheeks around the ice cube. Blaine picked up the ice pack and moved in to the opposite side. He sat up and put his cheek against Kurt's near frozen butt cheek, he could feel the muscles tensing as Kurt continued to try and hold onto the ever shrinking piece of ice. Blaine watched as a lone drop worked its way out of Kurt's crack and down to his scrotum. Before long Kurt's sac was wet from the melted ice.

"You can relax now, sweetheart," Blaine said quietly, and watched as Kurt completely relaxed the muscles of his behind, "nearly done now, beautiful, just relax." Kurt went to spread his legs wide, and Blaine laughed.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine giggled, "don't tempt me! Close them up, babe. " Kurt did as he was told, unable to think for himself anymore in the heat of the moment. He was hard as a rock and desperate for release.

Blaine watched as Kurt started to rock against the cushions, letting out sighs like Blaine had never heard come from Kurt before. Blaine leant down and picked up another ice cube. He circled each cheek once and then traced an icy line up through Kurt's crack and kept going straight up his spine, right up to the back of Kurt's neck, leaving a glistening wet trail in his wake.

Kurt picked up the pace of his thrusting into the towel covered cushion. Blaine put what was left of the cube into the small of Kurt's back, before he leant over and licked the wet trail he had just created. Starting at Kurt's neck, he slowly let his tongue glide down Kurt's spine until he reached the pool of melted ice in the small of Kurt's back. Kurt, in that moment, believed that he may just die right there, ass high! He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Blaine...please," Kurt begged, as Blaine lapped up the small pool of water like a parched man who had found an oasis in the desert. Blaine stopped his ministrations, and manoeuvred the two cushions out from under Kurt, being careful to try not to stimulate Kurt anymore. He threw the cushions over his head, not caring where they fell, and took the now not so frozen ice pack off Kurt butt cheek.

Blaine gently nudged Kurt to roll over onto his side. He looked at Kurt's face and thought he may have just arrived at the pearly gates. Kurt was breathing heavily, his hair a tousled mess and his beautiful eyes closed in delicate concentration. His lips hung open slightly and, as Blaine watched him, Kurt's tongue flicked out of his mouth and moistened both lips before hiding away again.

Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's, his tongue eagerly searching Kurt's cavernous mouth. Kurt let out a squeal of surprise before beginning to battle with Blaine's tongue. They took turns exploring each other's mouths, sucking on lips and flicking at teeth, before Blaine pulled away. Kurt opened his eyes heavily and smiled hungrily at Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm so hard." He whispered and moved to take his penis in hand. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before it had a chance to get a grip.

"You know that's my job," Blaine said hoarsely, "keep those hands away!" Once again, Kurt felt himself doing nothing but following Blaine's instruction.

Blaine edged down a little and took Kurt's cock firmly in his hand. Kurt growled, and went to roll onto his back.

"Stay where you are, Kurt," Blaine's voice suddenly became stern, "keep your hands away, and don't move, alright?" Kurt nodded and tucked his two hands under his head. He closed his eyes again and waited for Blaine to start pumping him.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's mouth suddenly surround his cock. Blaine sucked deeply and felt Kurt involuntarily thrust up. He pulled off and nuzzled at Kurt's scrotum.

"I said not to move, Kurt," Blaine growled, his lips moving against the tight skin of Kurt's balls.

Kurt felt the vibrations from Blaine's command pulse up through his entire body. There was no way he could just stay there and not move. Not when Blaine was doing things like that. Blaine didn't move.

"I'll tell you when you can, baby," Blaine said shooting more intense vibrations through Kurt's body. Kurt sighed heavily, nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, willing his body to remain motionless.

Blaine licked and sucked his way up Kurt's shaft. He circled the head of Kurt's cock with his tongue and traced around the base of the head. Kurt didn't move. Blaine flicked his tongue into Kurt's slit and heard Kurt moan, but still Kurt didn't move. He pumped Kurt firmly as he took the head of Kurt's dick into his mouth, sucking hard. Kurt didn't move. Blaine increased the speed of his hand and began bobbing his head up and down, up and down Kurt. Kurt bit his lip, groaned loudly and curled his two hands into fists, but Kurt didn't move.

Blaine picked up the last ice cube with his free hand. He went over Kurt's hip and held it well away from Kurt's body, he felt Kurt tense and knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Move" Blaine mumbled, his mouth full of cock. Kurt didn't need to be told twice and thrust into Blaine's mouth hard, once, twice before Blaine put the ice cube straight onto Kurt's hole.

"Gaaaa..." Kurt screamed, not expecting the new sensation. He was too far gone to let it stop him though and kept thrusting into Blaine's throat.

"Blaine...I'm..." and with that he gave a final thrust as Blaine pushed what was left of the ice cube into Kurt's entrance. Kurt spilled into Blaine's mouth over and over again and Blaine swallowed it all hungrily, gradually pulling himself off the tasty dick as Kurt slowed down. He slowly reduced the speed and pressure on Kurt's cock and brought his man back down to the land of the living.

Kurt stared down at Blaine and smiled. Blaine moved up and slowly lapped at Kurt's mouth. They both moaned softly and contentedly, until Kurt started to chuckle.

"Did you really just put an ice cube up my ass?" Kurt laughed as Blaine nodded, "mind telling me how that's supposed to help my spank burn, mister?"

"Took your mind off it, didn't it?" Blaine kissed Kurt again. He looked Kurt straight in the eye and held his chin in both of his hands.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he said, his voice cracking slightly, as he gave Kurt the sweetest kiss in the world.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt answered softly.

"Wanna curl up and watch a movie together?" Blaine offered. Kurt smiled lazily and nodded.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and helped him up from the sofa.

"You pick out a movie, and I'll get us some food," Kurt nodded but stood still and watched the man he loved with all his heart head for the kitchen. He picked out a DVD and loaded it into the player. He looked up and saw the empty nail above the television and sighed. Kurt looked around and saw the paddle lying on the floor beside the chair. He picked it up and returned it to its spot on the wall. He knew that it wouldn't stay there for long. He would get his History assessment result next week, and it would be down again. Kurt knew that without a doubt, but he hoped that after that it would never be taken off that nail again.

Kurt would try his hardest to keep it there he promised himself.

Blaine returned with two bowls of food and put them down on the coffee table. Kurt took in his boyfriend, and then looked down at himself – naked.

"Hey, we're a bit uneven here!" Kurt said gesturing his hands from himself to Blaine. Blaine looked at both of them and laughed.

"You want me naked, Hummel?" Blaine chuckled, and Kurt nodded as Blaine quickly removed his clothes.

"Never let it be said that I'm not fair!" Blaine joked as he threw his last item of clothing off. Kurt saw that Blaine was sporting a most impressive erection.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt squealed, "I'm so selfish, I'm sorry... let me," and he went to grab hold of Blaine's penis. Blaine batted his hand away.

"No baby," he said gently, "this is about me looking after you. Not the other way around."

"But I want to, " Kurt whined, Blaine kissed him softly.

"And you can, just not now," Blaine said firmly, "I'm fine – now where's this movie?" he asked and went to sit on the sofa.

"Ummm...Blaine?" Kurt looked worriedly, "how do I do this, I'm still sore...I don't want to sit on my ass."

Blaine took a moment to consider the quandry before lying back against the arm of the chair. He stretch his legs out and bent his knees slightly. He pulled Kurt over and sat him down on top of Blaine's legs. Blaine moved his knees so that he could support Kurt's hips and keep his ass just off the sofa. He pulled Kurt back to rest on his chest.

"How's that?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect!" replied Kurt as he started the movie and felt Blaine's arm snake around his waist.

After a while, Blaine reached over and picked up a strawberry from one of the dishes on the coffee table. He nibbled the end off it and then held it up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt shook his head, so Blaine slowly rubbed the strawberry over Kurt's lips until Kurt gently parted them and took the fruit between his teeth.

Blaine picked up another berry and did the same, this time holding it just away from Kurt's mouth. Kurt laughed and stretched up to get it, as he did Blaine moved it out of reach. He did the same thing three times before Kurt fell back onto Blaine's chest and pouted. Blaine brought the strawberry back down to within reach again, Kurt didn't make a move for it.

"Oh, are you mad at me?" laughed Blaine. Kurt held his silence.

Blaine pushed the strawberry against Kurt's lips again. Kurt quickly bit it out of Blaine fingers before Blaine had a chance to move it again.

Kurt awkwardly flipped himself over and rested his chin on top of his hands on Blaine's chest. He sighed happily, the movie long forgotten. Kurt looked over at the coffee table and saw the contents of the other dish and grinned. Blaine ran his hands absent-mindedly through Kurt's hair and smiled.

Kurt reached over and grabbed a small piece of chocolate and forcibly pushed into Blaine's mouth. He stretched his neck up and kissed Blaine with his berry stained lips, his lips wiping against Blaine's asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Their tongues caressed each other softly each sharing the taste of chocolate and strawberries. Kurt groaned and thrust his hips into Blaine's.

Blaine groaned at Kurt's actions. Kurt thrust harder this time, revelling in the feeling of their cocks hard against each other. Kurt attached his teeth to Blaine's neck as he thrust a third time. Blaine grabbed Kurt's pink ass and pushed Kurt down into him. Kurt groaned loudly at the pain in his ass mixing with the pleasure in his cock.

Kurt raised himself up on his arms two watch both of their cocks butt against each other. He kept thrusting against Blaine. Blaine raised his legs and wrapped them around Kurt's ass, digging his heels into Kurt's pained cheeks. Kurt moaned as Blaine used his position to thrust back up at Kurt, throwing his head back.

It only took a short time before they were both spurting between their two bodies. As they came down, Blaine lowered his legs and chuckled quietly.

"I thought I said this was about me looking after you," he grinned and caught Kurt's lips in his.

"Give and take, baby, you said that too!" Blaine couldn't argue with that, and gave Kurt a playful smack on his butt.

"Cheeky!" laughed Blaine, and he pulled Kurt back into his chest, determined to stay like that for the rest of the day. As long as he had his man in his arms, Blaine was happy.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, decision time. We all know Kurt's got another result to come. We all know Blaine's consequences...so you tell me - what grade did Kurt get on his History paper?<strong>

**One quick word about reviews, feel perfectly free to go the 'anon' route. I totally understand that not everyone wants to admit they read fics like this! But they do keep the writers a-writing, so even just send a happy or sad face to help keep the fingers a-tapping!**

**Oh, and ALL suggestions are more than welcome! Go for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said updates will slow down, I lied! They will now though, I'll be 'webless' for the next few days, eeeek! Voting continues on Kurt's grade though - seems there's a lot of peeps who want Kurt's ass SORE! mwah, ha, ha! See if this changes your mind at all...Review, PM, Alert - they're all good to me.**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt trudged down the sidewalk, scuffing his shoes along the ground occasionally. He kept his head low and his shoulders were hunched over. He was over an hour late. Well, not really 'late', but he was an hour later than what he usually was. He knew that Blaine was at home already, he'd seen him leave the campus two hours ago. He also knew what was waiting at Blaine's. Kurt didn't think it fair really. He had done his history paper before he and Blaine had made their agreement concerning his grades, it was like handing an open cookie jar to a child and then once they'd eaten six, telling them they couldn't have any. Nope, Kurt thought – not fair at all.

He could see he was getting close to Blaine's building. It was just around the next corner. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction...again! He took four steps and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stopped, but didn't take it out. He turned back around and started to head back toward Blaine's, he knew that delaying things wasn't going to change the outcome. He was better to face it head on and get it over and done with. He nodded to himself as he reached the final corner. He could do this, and then they'd speak to his Dad tomorrow, move in together, live happily ever after and the damn paddle can stay on the damn wall forever.

He hadn't even looked at the grade on his paper initially. He closed his eyes as it was put on his desk. He folded it up and put it in his bag without looking at it. He had thought that perhaps if he didn't know himself, it would be easier to show Blaine. But halfway to Blaine's the anticipation became too much for Kurt. He had pulled the folded paper out and carefully pulled the corner back, feeling just like Charlie looking for a golden ticket, only his prize was nothing like a lifetime supply of chocolate.

The grade caught his eye and his stomach dropped. He didn't know whether he should run straight to Blaine and throw himself into Blaine's arms, or to run in the other direction back to his dorm room and hide away for the rest of his life. So he'd spent the last hour and a half going backward and forward, changing his mind all the time.

Now, he firmed his resolve – he was a grown man and it was time to act like it. He headed toward Blaine's apartment, picking up pace as he went, until by the time he reached Blaine's door he was breathless from running. He knocked on the door quickly and waited for Blaine to answer. Kurt looked at the door expectantly, but it didn't open. He knocked again, still nothing. Kurt took his key out of his pocket and let himself in, worried.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, but there was no answer. Kurt went into the bedroom, "Blaine?" He knocked on the bathroom door, hearing nothing he opened it and looked around, Blaine was nowhere to be found. He went back to the living area and put down his bag, everything looked exactly as normal, nothing obviously out of place. Kurt had a look around the kitchen, then he saw it. On the dining room table was a piece of paper with Kurt's name on it.

_Kurt,_

_I tried to call you when it started to get late._

_You chose not to answer my call. _

_I'll be back later. You can either stay or go._

_I love you,_

_Blaine_

_xx _

Kurt sighed and dropped the note back onto the table. He didn't really believe he had a choice, well not one that he wanted to contemplate. If he left and went back to the dorms, he may as well kiss his relationship goodbye. He knew that he was probably going to have a very angry Blaine to deal with, but Kurt knew that it was for the best.

He sat on the sofa and watched the clock slowly tick down the seconds, minutes and pass into an hour. Kurt got up and stretched, wondering how long Blaine was going to be. He decided to do whatever he could to tempt Blaine down from his fury. He looked around and knew what to do.

He got the chair from the dining room and put it back in the living room where it was the previous weekend. Kurt then went into the bathroom and hunted through the cupboards. He found what he needed and placed the bottle of lotion on the coffee table. He put 'his' two cushions in place and covered them with a towel. Finally, Kurt gulped and took the paddle down from the nail on the wall, placing it on the chair.

He stood back and surveyed his work. He tried to think of anything else he could do before Blaine got home. Not knowing how much longer Blaine would be meant there was no point in running a bath or preparing a bowl of ice. Kurt shivered at the thought. Then he remembered the only other thing.

Kurt took off his boots and socks. He undid the button of his jeans and quickly slid both them and his underwear off. Now he was ready for Blaine to come home. Kurt grabbed the disastrous History paper and put it, face up, on the dining room table beside the note that Blaine had left.

He sat back and waited for Blaine.

And waited.

And waited.

Kurt started to wonder if he should just wait for Blaine in bed, they could always deal with things tomorrow before his father arrived.

He jumped as he heard a key rattle in the door. He stood up as Blaine walked in. Blaine looked dishevelled and tired. He went and put his keys on the dining table glancing over the paper for less than a second. He shook his head slightly and walked straight past Kurt into the bedroom.

Kurt stayed rooted to the spot in expectation. It was as if Blaine hadn't even seen him. After five minutes he softly padded his way to the bedroom. Blaine had laid out pyjamas for himself, taken off his tie and jacket.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine brushed past him, "Put your clothes on, Kurt...I'm going to take a shower," and with that he was gone from the room. Kurt followed him with his eyes, bewildered. This was certainly not what he had expected would happen once Blaine arrived.

He thought that by now he would be pleading with Blaine to think of something else, anything but that damn paddle. Instead he was alone in Blaine's bedroom, naked from the waist down, and very, very confused. He grabbed a pair of Blaine's sweatpants from the closet and pulled them on quickly. He heard the shower start up. Kurt didn't know what to do. He sat down on the end of the bed and kept doing what he'd done most of the evening.

He waited.

He heard the water switch off.

He waited.

Blaine came into the room with a towel around his waist. He glanced at Kurt for a moment, noticing his own sweatpants, and looked away again. He quickly got into his pyjamas, pants and top, Kurt noticed. Kurt didn't even know Blaine owned pyjama tops. He'd always gone to bed bare chested, or at the most, in a tank top. Kurt stood up and began to walk over toward Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine held up his hand to stop Kurt getting any closer.

"Don't, Kurt...," Blaine said in a strange strangulated voice, "just go back to your dorm tonight... we'll talk tomorrow."

Kurt stared in disbelief. He didn't know what the right thing to do was. Blaine's words from the previous week haunted his mind. Kurt took a deep breath, he had a choice. Right in that moment he had a choice to make; he could either do as Blaine said and go back to his dorm, which would mean a sleepless night of worry and despair, or he could stay and fight, fight for his Blaine, fight to get the Blaine he knew and loved so much back.

"No." Kurt said bravely.

Blaine stared at Kurt, shocked. "What?" he asked, not believing his own ears.

Kurt cleared his throat, "I said no, Blaine, I'm not leaving."

Tears began to well up in Blaine's eyes, he blinked once slowly.

"Please Kurt...just go...I can't do this," Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine..." Kurt held out his arms, but Blaine just shook his head. Kurt had never seen Blaine cry before. He was always the strong one, the rock for Kurt when things were bad, the protector and the defender. And yet here he stood before Kurt, as a sobbing mess.

"Blaine," Kurt said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt, "you told me that I wasn't allowed to hide things from you. I want you to do the same for me...please!"

Blaine stood fast and shook his head again, tears falling silently down his face.

Kurt moved forward and gathered the man up in his arms. He held him tight and pushed Blaine's head onto his shoulder. After a moment, he felt Blaine's sobs start to lessen and his arms go around Kurt's back. They stood like that for as long as it took, neither exactly clock watching. Eventually, Blaine took a deep breath and pulled back.

Kurt sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Blaine gulped and stood up straight, he shook his head.

"No, Kurt I meant it. I can't do this," Blaine said willing his voice not to break down, "you need to go home. Tell your Dad tomorrow that I'm sorry...for everything."

Kurt felt his stomach drop, surely Blaine couldn't mean what Kurt was thinking he meant? Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for an answer, and found it. It just wasn't the one Kurt wanted.

"Are...are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine nodded and turned away from Kurt, "I'm sorry Kurt. Please just go now."

"No! No way, Blaine," Kurt shrieked, "you are NOT doing this to me, not without a fucking good explanation, and 'I can't do this' just doesn't cut it!" Blaine felt his eyes tear up again as Kurt went on, "Is this because I was late? Or is it because of the history thing? Shit, Blaine – at least tell me that much...you owe me an explanation!"

"I gave you an explanation Kurt!" Blaine cried through his tears, "I can't do it, any of this. Why were you so late tonight?...Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"I was...I was...just" Kurt started.

"I know why, Kurt, but I need you to say it! You were scared, weren't you!" Blaine sobbed.

"Alright then, yes, okay, yes, I was scared," Kurt yelled, "wouldn't you be, knowing that you're probably not going to be able to sit down all weekend?"

"Well I hate it!" Blaine shouted, "I hate the whole fucking thing! You want to move in with me here, but you're too scared to come home from school! How is that ever going to be an adult relationship, Kurt?"

"But you were the one that started it," Kurt yelled back.

"Don't you get it, Kurt!" Blaine howled, "I wanted you to be a man, I wanted you to be _my_ man, and I get so damn frustrated when I see you acting like a little kid. I love you for fuck's sake Kurt, but I want you to be my man, not my boy."

"I know that now!" Kurt shouted, "I know I did things the wrong way. But you were right, Blaine. It did work. It _does_ work. It works for me."

"You're scared of me!" Blaine pointed his finger at Kurt.

"I'm scared of the stupid fucking paddle!" yelled Kurt.

"And I'm the one who bought the stupid fucking paddle in the first place," Blaine poked himself hard in the chest.

"Because you knew I needed it!" Kurt cried out.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm just a dick!" Blaine bellowed throwing his hands up in the air.

They both stared at each other for a moment, until Kurt started giggling. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Blaine, you're not a dick...you like dick and you've got a dick...but you're _anything_ but a dick." Kurt smiled and sat back down on the bed. Blaine sighed and took the spot beside him.

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and they just sat together for a moment. Kurt was first to break the silence.

"So, can I stay?" he asked. Blaine chuckled and nodded, he turned to face Kurt and kissed him sweetly, gently.

"We'll get rid of the damn paddle though," said Blaine against Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again before pulling away. He looked at Blaine seriously, he had a choice.

"No," said Kurt, "don't".

"What?"

"It should stay," said Kurt who could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"But, you're so scared, Kurt," whispered Blaine, "and I really hate seeing you scared, and I hate seeing you hurt."

"That's exactly why it should stay," said Kurt, "I'm trying Blaine, I really am, but sometimes I'm still going to need help to become that man you deserve."

"I shouldn't have said that, Kurt," Blaine started to apologize. Kurt put his finger softly against Blaine's lips.

"You were right though, you've tried everything to help me," Kurt sighed at his past indiscretions, "nothing worked until the spankings."

"Kurt..."

"No, Blaine, this time you need to listen," Kurt insisted, "yes, I'm scared of it, so I'm going to do everything I can to try and keep it hanging on that wall. And now that I know that you're not just a sadistic bastard that's enjoying it, I've got twice as much to motivate me."

Blaine looked more than a little sceptical.

"I'm sure there some things you like about it?" Kurt grinned mischievously.

Blaine shook his head, "nothing, Kurt, I don't like anything about it."

"Could have fooled me, Mr Ice Cube!" Blaine blushed a beet red colour.

"Yeah, well, there is that," Blaine admitted.

"So," Kurt said leaning in to kiss Blaine again, "you just remember that the redder this ass gets, the more care and attention you get to give it, okay?"

"I can do that," sighed Blaine.

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine off the bed.

"So, I think we have some unfinished History business." Kurt said smiling.

"Kurt, we don't have to," Blaine said softly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, took a step back from Blaine and dropped his sweatpants to the ground.

"Well?" Kurt said expectantly. Blaine groaned.

"Show me those grades, Hummel," he growled.

"My pleasure, Mr Anderson," Kurt put on a cutesy voice and made a big show of wiggling his bare ass as he walked from the room.

He stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Blaine, "Coming?" he asked sweetly.

"Not yet!" whispered Blaine as he followed Kurt out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing more to add, except review, vote, suggest. <strong>

**Which team are you? Team SKA (Save Kurt's Ass) or Team MASK (More Ass Spanking, Kurt!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, you asked for it – you've got it! Poor Kurt's ass! **

**Your job with this chapter is to (a) ENJOY, (b) REVIEW, (c) PRAY THAT KURT'S ASS RECOVERS!**

**For those who have asked for the 'fun' spanking – believe me it's on it's way!**

**For those who originally asked for the Baby!Kurt option. It's on it's way too. Perhaps a day or two away.**

**Updates may be a little slower from now on...back to work time - Gaah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt picked up the History paper from the table and handed it to Blaine.<p>

"I don't know if you already saw it," Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah, I did," Blaine said pulling Kurt into him by his hips. He kissed him hard, before pulling back slightly, "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"That's okay," Kurt smiled sweetly, "let's just get this done then, and then you can spend the rest of the night kissing my ass!" he tried to joke. Blaine gulped and felt himself go from flaccid to rock hard in a heartbeat. 'It's a means to an end' he told himself.

"An F, Kurt – we haven't really talked about an F," Blaine whispered into Kurt's mouth.

"It's either gotta be more or worse, it's up to you, Blaine," Kurt licked at Blaine's lips, and slowly worked his way around to Blaine's ear, kissing, nibbling and sucking his way there, "make me hurt, baby. Make my ass burn, then you can put the fire out for me," Kurt whispered seductively before he sucked on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. He had thought about it carefully when he had first left the house to go for his walk. Now though, he wasn't really sure he could go through with it. He took a deep breath and pictured Kurt lying with his red hot ass in the air on the sofa. He just didn't know if he could look him in the eye while doing it. He had a solution.

"Can I blindfold you, Kurt?" he choked out.

"Anything, Blaine, anything." Kurt whispered, wondering what Blaine would come up with this time. Although Kurt had agreed to this, he wasn't sure he could deal with much more than the previous weekend. He felt his body shiver involuntarily.

Blaine pulled back and led Kurt by the hand to the chair in the living room.

"Take your shirt off and sit down, Kurt," said Blaine, trying to sound more confident than he really was. Kurt nodded as Blaine went off to find something to use as a blindfold, when he returned Kurt was completely naked and sitting on the chair. He got up when he saw Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"Stay on the chair, Kurt," Blaine said, Kurt obeyed, more than a little confused. They had always done this over Blaine's knee, Kurt wondered what on earth Blaine had up his sleeve.

Blaine walked around behind the chair and reached over Kurt's head with a tie he'd grabbed from the bedroom. He wrapped it securely around Kurt's eyes, and tied it firmly at the back of his head, being careful not to catch Kurt's hair.

Blaine went and stood back in front of Kurt. The sight of his boyfriend naked, and blindfolded awaiting his orders, turned Blaine on more than he would admit even to himself.

"Lift up your legs," he ordered. Kurt raised his eyebrows, but brought his knees up and rested his heels on the chair.

"No. Hold your knees apart over your shoulders," Blaine explained. Kurt gasped, slid down the chair slightly and tightly gripped underneath his knees as Blaine instructed. He could feel the cold air on his ass, he'd never felt so exposed in all his life. He kept reminding himself that this was _Blaine_, his Blaine, who would never irrevocably hurt him.

Blaine watched and took a deep breath to control himself. Kurt was spread out in front of him, literally at his whim. Kurt's ass was just hanging over the edge of the chair, his crack spread wide open, the tight little hole that Blaine loved so much was on full display, his balls were hanging down slightly and his cock twitching into life on his belly. Blaine felt himself get hard, and knowing that Kurt couldn't see him, he quickly removed his own clothes. Making them equal in at least some ways. Blaine gave himself a few quick strokes, almost as if to give himself the power to continue.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said as he picked up the paddle, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I love you too," Kurt returned in a small croaky voice.

'crack', Blaine brought the paddle down to meet Kurt's ass. Kurt jumped slightly, but said nothing.

"You still need to count, gorgeous," Blaine said softly, as he leant down and ran his tongue swiftly over Kurt's nipple. Kurt startled in surprise.

"I will, but that wasn't hard enough to count, babe," Kurt flicked his tongue over his lips, "go harder, Blaine," he encouraged. Blaine gulped and raised his arm again.

'crack' – "one," said Kurt wincing, "that's the way, baby", trying to encourage Blaine to keep going.

'crack' – "two...how many are we doing, Blaine?" Blaine paused for a moment before he smiled.

'crack' – "three...Blaine?"

'crack' – "aah, four...Blaine?" Kurt was breathing faster

'crack' – "ooh, five...Bl" Kurt was quietened by Blaine's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Blaine roughly thrust his tongue against Kurt's until he received a moan. Blaine pulled back and watched Kurt's chest rise and fall rapidly, before continuing his mission.

'crack' – "s..six," Kurt said breathily, "you're not going to tell me, are you?"

'crack' – "seven," Kurt grunted. Blaine stood back and looked at Kurt's ass, it had definitely passed 'pink' and was well on his way to 'red'. Blaine ran the tip of his penis up Kurt's thigh, Kurt had no idea what it was, but he knew by now that they were doing something totally debauched tonight.

'crack' – "ten" Blaine waited for a moment, he didn't want to get into a rhythm where Kurt knew when the next blow would come. He waited until Kurt started to wriggle on the chair restlessly.

"Bl...'crack' – "aine...eleven, shit!" Kurt startled.

'crack' – "twelve" pause

'crack' – "thirrrrrteen" Blaine took a moment and with one finger, traced a path up Kurt's open crack – so lightly he almost wasn't touching Kurt at all. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his penis getting hard against his stomach. He willed himself to hold his position, the blindfold heightened the sensations in every fibre of Kurt's body.

'crack' – "fifteen" Kurt was trying his hardest to control his emotions. He didn't want Blaine to feel guilty at all, but finally he couldn't hold it anymore and he let out a huge sob. Blaine did feel guilty of course, so he leant down and gave Kurt the sweetest kiss possible. He gently lapped at Kurt's lips and another sob escaped. Blaine felt a tear against his cheek, and looked up to see a two tears escaping from under the tie around Kurt's eyes. He stood back and took a deep breath.

"Keep going, honey!" Kurt choked out, "I'll be fine...please...just finish...please" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, and whispered in his ear "I love you". Kurt held his breath and just nodded.

'crack' – "six...te...en" sobbed Kurt.

Blaine changed his angle, he knew this would be the most pain he could possibly inflict on poor Kurt.

'crack' – straight down Kurt's crack and just catching his scrotum, Kurt screamed in agony. Blaine did his best to shut the noise out from his ears, focussing on how he was going to fix it later. "seventeen" Kurt whimpered. Blaine fingered his hole gently, trying to calm Kurt down.

'crack' – Kurt let out cries of pain as the tears now flowed freely down his face "eighteen...Blaine...I can't!"

'crack' – "nineteen" Kurt tried in vain to separate his mind from his body. Everything was on fire, he hugged his knees tighter and waited. He suddenly jumped as he felt Blaine's mouth on his scrotum. Blaine sucked on one testicle and then the other. Kurt felt torn between the agony and the ecstacy. Blaine stood up. He pushed Kurt's knees together and moved Kurt's arms so he hugged his knees together.

'crack' – "twenty one" Kurt spat out, they had just entered the realm of the unknown.

Blaine continued to work the paddle, alternating between the back of Kurt's thighs and his ass, until they finally reached...

'crack' – "thirty" Blaine pushed Kurt's knees apart again, and ran his penis from Kurt's puckered little hole, over his scrotum until their two cocks met. Blaine leaned over to rub them both together. Kurt _knew_ that feeling. He threw his head back and let out a cry of both surprise and pleasure.

Blaine got off and moved Kurt's legs down to their rightful sitting position and slid him up the chair. Kurt cried out as his hot, red, ass dragged against the vinyl upholstery. Blaine pushed his legs wide apart, and looked at Kurt's now half hard penis. He fell to his knees and took Kurt's soft dick into his mouth.

Kurt, still blindfolded, his ass burning and his heart aflame, was shocked to feel Blaine's wet, warm mouth around him. He knew he was anything except 'ready', and tried to ignore the pain in his ass and concentrate on the pleasure that Blaine was trying to give him. But something was missing. He wriggled to try and get Blaine's mouth off him.

"Blaine?..." Kurt got no reply, "Blaine, honey?...Can I take off the blindfold now?" He still got no reply, which Kurt took as meaning Blaine had no objection, so he reached up and removed the tie from his eyes. He looked down and Blaine looked up at him through his eyebrows. Blaine's mouth still firmly wrapped around Kurt's dick, his lips red and spit soaked. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hair, pulling him up and off his cock. He was met with two red bloodshot, pained eyes.

Keeping hold of Blaine's hair, he pulled him up to so their noses were almost touching.

"Blaine...," he sobbed, "take care of me, please?"

Blaine sighed, and kissed the solitary tear away and gently pulled Kurt up and off the chair.

He led him over to the sofa, Kurt didn't need to be told what to do. He climbed up and put his ass on the cushions. He relaxed into the sofa and closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine to start his ministrations. He couldn't believe the pain he was in. He never would have thought it possible for his entire ass, his crack, his hole, his thighs could endure so much pain.

Blaine knelt beside the sofa and looked at his boyfriend's pained ass. He knew Kurt didn't want to ever go through this again, and neither did Blaine. He'd happily engage Kurt's playful spanking fantasies, but he'd be thrilled never to have to do this type of discipline spanking again. If nothing else, Blaine was ever the optimist.

He ran his hands over Kurt's thighs and ass, up Kurt's back and over his shoulders. Blaine leant down and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I'll be back soon, baby," Kurt shuddered at the vibration of Blaine's voice, which was suddenly lower than ever, and simply nodded. As Blaine went off to prepare the night's 'treatment', Kurt snuggled his head down into the sofa. He chuckled as he realized that he was actually starting to become perfectly comfortable being totally naked, ass in the air...when just a few short years ago, he'd been scared to remove his shirt in front of Blaine!

Blaine returned to the living room and perched himself on the back of Kurt's knees. Kurt sank into the sofa a little more and sighed a relieved sigh. He knew that this was something they both enjoyed. Blaine sat and looked at Kurt's ass. It was redder than Blaine had ever seen it before, and he doubted that he could do enough in one evening to repair that amount of damage. But he was certainly going to give it his best shot!

He removed the lid from the bottle in his hand and squirted the nozzle. He drew a line across Kurt's lower back, and then outlined first one cheek and then the other. He laughed out loud as he looked at what he'd done. Kurt looked over his shoulder puzzled.

"Your ass totally belongs to me!" Blaine laughed, "I've just written a huge 'B' on your butt in whipped cream, baby." Kurt groaned and threw his head back into the sofa. He felt Blaine pour something over each cheek, and rub it in slightly. Blaine got off Kurt and knelt beside the sofa. He held a sticky hand up to Kurt.

"Want to taste?" he asked quietly, Kurt nodded and sucked Blaine's finger into his mouth. Strawberry syrup.

"Cream and strawberries, Blaine?" Kurt mumbled from around Blaine's finger. He sucked hard and worked Blaine's finger the way he would if it was another part of Blaine's body.

Kurt heard Blaine groan and quickly removed his finger from Kurt's mouth. He bent over Kurt, and began to slowly lick the syrup and cream off Kurt's ass. Really slowly, Kurt moaned as Blaine worked inch by tiny inch, seemingly not in a rush. And he wasn't.

They had all night to salve Kurt's wounds, and Blaine intended to use every bit of that time to his advantage.

**Join me in prayer, "We pray to the almighty fanfic muse, to give Blaine the magical power to make Kurt's ass better, to give him the courage to explore things he has never explored before and to grant him permission to do anything he damn well chooses. We pray, almighty muse, for Kurt to one day be able to sit down again, for without that, he can never be spanked again." **

**A-fucking-men!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are again, earlier than anticipated. What is it about this story that is making it impossible for me to write my nice, sweet, smut-free fic? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine continued to lap at Kurt's ass as the man under him squirmed. He gradually worked his way from the small of Kurt's back, down the syrupy laden round cheeks one at a time. He then worked in from the edge of Kurt's butt, until the only thing left on Kurt's ass was a stripe of whipped cream running up his crack.<p>

Blaine groaned as he parted Kurt's cheeks and slowly lapped his way from Kurt's balls all the way to his hole. He spent a long time there, licking and sucking at the cream. Kurt writhed underneath him, groans gradually getting louder and louder.

Blaine let out a small chuckle into Kurt's centre. Kurt spun his head over his shoulder as fast as lightning.

"Okay mister," he panted, "if you're going to do things like that, you better be prepared for the consequences." Blaine didn't even move, but chuckled once more. He felt Kurt spasm beneath him. Blaine didn't think he'd ever felt quite so alive.

Blaine got off again, and Kurt howled. He'd been so close! It didn't take long before Blaine was back. He grabbed Kurt by the hands and pulled him up off the sofa. Kurt looked at him doe-eyed and smiled shyly.

"Bathtime?" he whispered. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He led Kurt into the bedroom, where he had covered the bed in towels.

"Lie down on your tummy, babe," Blaine waited while Kurt wriggled a little and got himself comfortable. Blaine took a cool soapy cloth and cleaned Kurt of the sticky residue. Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes again to try and maintain a modicum of self control.

Once Kurt was clean, Blaine sat carefully on the small of Kurt's back. He picked up a bottle from the nightstand and poured a small amount of liquid into his palm. He started kneading Kurt's back in long, languid strokes, going up his back, over his shoulders, and down the graceful arms. Kurt's nose twitched.

"Oh my God! Blaine, what is that?" Kurt asked, relaxing into Blaine's touch.

"Edible massage oil – cinnamon apple," Blaine said, leaning over to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Mmm, tasty," Kurt said collapsing his head back onto the pillow.

Blaine took his time caressing Kurt's upper body, easing out the tension knots from his shoulders and back, before turning himself around. He reached down and picked up each of Kurt's feet in turn, massaging each 'little piggy' individually, kneading the soles of Kurt's feet and gradually working up his shins. Kurt could feel himself gradually going boneless, Blaine's touch, combined with the heady apple aroma, put him into a state of deep relaxation.

Blaine worked behind Kurt's knees, first one, then the other before moving up to his thighs. Knowing he was approaching 'painful territory', Blaine eased up on the amount of pressure. He slowly and carefully massaged Kurt's thighs, and started to sooth the pained, red flesh. He spread Kurt's legs slightly to allow him better access and ran his hands firmly up Kurt's inner thighs. Kurt moaned quietly.

Blaine continued his gentle ministrations to Kurt's thighs while trying to ignore his own ever growing situation. He finally got off Kurt's back and relocated himself to between Kurt's thighs to concentrate on his most prized possession, Kurt's red, hot ass. He spread Kurt's legs wide around him. Blaine then oiled up his hands again gently started to slowly rub Kurt's bright red cheeks. He started from the small of Kurt's back where he had previously been seated and worked his way around the outside of both cheeks, down to the top of Kurt's thighs, and returned to the top in the reverse direction. On each pass, Blaine allowed his hands to veer slightly closer to the 'holy grail'. Until he slipped both hands between Kurt's butt cheeks and slid them slowly down. Kurt shifted himself a little, his erection uncomfortably pressed into the mattress underneath him.

Blaine felt a slight twang of guilt as he saw how red and sore even Kurt's crack was, so he took plenty of time to pay it a lot of attention. Sliding his oily thumbs up and down carefully, he felt Kurt tense under his touch.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

"Mmm," hummed Kurt and wriggled slightly.

Blaine slid a solitary finger down the centre of Kurt's ass until it reached its goal. Blaine applied a small amount of pressure on Kurt's hole and then continued his journey south. As his finger made its way back up, Blaine increased the pressure slightly, almost entering Kurt. He took his own penis in his other hand and started to gently pump himself. On his third trip down Kurt's crack, he finally allowed himself to push through the tight ring a little. Kurt gasped, while Blaine pumped.

Kurt turned his head over his shoulder and saw Blaine with his very stiff penis in hand.

"Sorry," said Blaine, and let go of his dick.

"No," said Kurt, "Do it...it's hot!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but took his penis back into his hand and resumed his previous activity. Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed his finger a little further inside Kurt's hole. He added a second finger shortly after, increasing the speed of his strokes to himself at the same time. Kurt pushed his head deep into the pillow to suppress the volume of his moaning, as Blaine found that tiny bundle of nerves he was looking for. Kurt thrust hard into the mattress as Blaine pumped his shaft with one hand and massaged the inside of Kurt with the other. In a few short moments, they were both coming. Kurt into the towel on the mattress while Blaine left pale streaks over Kurt's oiled red cheeks.

Blaine didn't stop to let himself come down from his high. As Kurt panted, Blaine rubbed the cum into Kurt's ass gently.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Kurt asked, not really caring if the world outside had spontaneously combusted.

"Semen is meant to be good for the skin," Blaine chuckled. Kurt shrugged, giving Blaine silent permission to do whatever he wanted to do with him at that moment in time.

Once he'd finished, Blaine fell down on his side beside Kurt, exhausted.

Kurt rolled toward Blaine, looked at his lover and smiled. As traumatic as some of their activities were, Kurt loved this. Just gazing into each other eyes as if nothing else existed. Kurt hooked his calf over Blaine's leg entwining their two bodies. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, he chuckled quietly.

"What?" asked Kurt curiously.

"You're all slippery," chuckled Blaine. He picked up one of Kurt's arm, still covered in the massage oil, and held it to Kurt's mouth.

"Taste it," Blaine whispered, Kurt laughed out loud and shook his head.

"I don't want to taste myself," he admonished.

"I'm about to taste _myself_," Blaine smirked, Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly and Blaine gave Kurt's ass the lightest tap to get the message through, Kurt blushed once he realised what Blaine meant.

"Taste it, Kurt," Blaine said authoritatively, holding Kurt's arm back up to his mouth. Kurt gulped and hesitantly licked his own arm. He tasted like apple pie! He let out an unconscious moan of delight.

"That's what I thought!" Blaine said excitedly as he got up to reposition himself. He gently rolled Kurt back onto his stomach.

"Spread 'em, Sailor," Blaine said nudging Kurt's legs apart to give himself somewhere to kneel.

"Oh! The romance..." Kurt sighed dramatically, "be still my beating heart!"

Blaine suddenly lay directly on top of Kurt, pinning Kurt to the mattress, his mouth right beside Kurt's ear.

"Never let me hear you say that again," Blaine said seriously. Kurt froze.

"Never, ever even joke about your heart stopping," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, before sucking lightly on his earlobe, "if your heart stops, then mine only has a single beat left...please...just don't."

"Alright...sorry," said Kurt quietly, "I was only..."

"Joking, I know," finished Blaine, "but I can never joke about losing you, Kurt. I want you to be mine, forever."

"I am yours, Blaine...only yours," Kurt tried to reassure Blaine. Blaine ran his hand up the full length of Kurt's sides, raising Kurt's arms above his head as he went. He pinned Kurt's arms to the pillow and sighed.

"Good!"

Blaine knelt up between Kurt's legs and gently rubbed Kurt's thighs and ass. He bent down as he opened Kurt's crack wide, and licked a wide stripe quickly over Kurt's hole. He proceeded to slowly lap every square inch of Kurt's ass.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, "apple pie and cum!" He watched Kurt's ass jiggle with laughter.

"You are so gross!" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine slurped noisily on Kurt's ass cheek, he alternated between blowing raspberries and messily slurping them up, making Kurt laugh harder. Blaine suddenly jumped off the bed and knelt down beside Kurt's head.

"Kiss me," Blaine said, a tiny bit of spittle dripping from his lips.

"You've just kissed my ass, literally! And now you want me to..." Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his own. Blaine's tongue quickly forced its way inside Kurt's mouth to claim it as its own. Kurt sucked gently on Blaine's tongue, tasting the mix of cinnamon apple oil and the familiar taste of Blaine's cum. Just as he started to feel himself go hard again, Blaine pulled back.

He grabbed Kurt's hands, and pulled him toward the bathroom.

"Bath?" Kurt asked.

"Shower tonight," Blaine replied, "it's getting late and we've got your father coming tomorrow...I'm guessing you don't want to see him with your ass covered in cum and oil!" Kurt shook his head, giggling at what his father would say to that idea!

Blaine ran the shower for a moment to get the right temperature, not too cold for him and not too hot for Kurt's ass. Kurt hung off him from behind, arms tightly wrapped around Blaine's middle and his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Once satisfied with the temperature, Blaine led Kurt into the cubicle. He picked up a soft sponge and soaped it up. He took his time carefully soaping Kurt's shoulders, arms, chest and back.

"Bend over, beautiful," Blaine said, pushing Kurt gently between the shoulder blades. Kurt complied willingly, bending over from the hip, almost putting his head between his knees. Blaine marvelled, not for the first time, at his boyfriend's flexibility, before he moved Kurt around awkwardly until the stream of water was aimed directly at Kurt's ass.

Blaine stood a little to the side and soaped up the sponge again. He ran the sponge lightly over Kurt's now bright pink cheeks, and watched as the soap slowly ran down Kurt's crack, down his leg and into the drain. Blaine felt himself harden again. Kurt twisted his torso and, without warning, swallowed Blaine's cock straight down his throat. Blaine shuddered in shock as Kurt quickly bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard and fast.

Something caught Blaine's eye and he looked outside the glass cubicle. He saw their reflection in the bathroom mirror and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt's long straight legs, his lithe muscular frame, his pale flawless skin and his lips stretched around Blaine's dick. Blaine's body, darker in contrast to Kurt's, his wide strong shoulders and his face the picture of ecstasy. Blaine thought for a moment that he could have been looking at some high brow artistic pornography. The realisation that it was _them_, Kurt and Blaine that he was watching was enough to send him over the edge. He spurted his milky load into Kurt's mouth, who eagerly drank it up.

Blaine pulled Kurt back up and spun him around, they explored each other's mouths with their tongues and explored the well recognised tracks of each other's bodies with their hands, until the water became decidedly cool.

Blaine turned off the water, and helped Kurt out of the shower. They took time drying each other off in turn. Kurt batted away Blaine's hand when he tried to return Kurt's favour in some way. They walked back to the bedroom naked together, hand in hand, as casual as if they were two teenagers walking through the high school halls.

Blaine quickly removed the towels from the bed, and they both clambered in, each immediately seeking the other out. Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead, and pulled him on top of his chest. Kurt snuggled his head under Blaine's chin and they both shared a contented sigh.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in little more than a whisper, "Please promise you'll look after me forever?"

"Forever, " Blaine mumbled his agreement before they both fell into an exhausted, almost comatose, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And...there we go! A bit shorter than normal, but what can I say...the boys have had a big night, they need some rest, and as the saying goes, the early bird catches the worm! <strong>

**There'll be something new to look forward to in the next chapter...  
>a little something I like to call PLOT...Oh, there'll still be 'activities'...Blaine can't keep his hands off Kurt for too long!<strong>

**Next chapter is almost done, and ready to go...but...lots of reviews make it go public VERY quickly (hint, hint)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is really a turning point chapter, from here we can explore a whole (or is that a hole?) lot more, or we can cut to the chase and start heading for the finish line. The choice is yours...enjoy...review...and let me know which way to go...**

**There's not a lot of smut this time, hope you're not toooo disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the morning with a strange feeling in his ass. He clenched his cheeks together slightly and laughed to himself quietly. He was still laying half on top of Blaine, in exactly the same position he was in when they had fallen asleep. He stretched his neck and kissed Blaine's lips softly, the man beneath him let a sigh escape before Kurt kissed him again, gently swiping his tongue across Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyelids fluttered a little before opening slightly.<p>

"Good morning you," Kurt whispered as Blaine's eyes fought to find focus, "comfy?"

"Uhuh," Blaine muttered, still struggling to wake up properly. Kurt watched his man slowly become conscious, and once he was sure Blaine was well on the road to the land of the living, Kurt squeezed his ass cheeks together tightly.

"Looking for something, were we?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine was suddenly wide awake, at some stage during the night he had lodged his hand firmly inside Kurt's ass crack, and it was now being squished by Kurt's muscular ass.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine almost shouted, suddenly wide awake, he pulled his hand out of Kurt's ass quickly, "I'm sorry Kurt...Oh, fuck!...sorry"

"Hey!" sighed Kurt stretching up to kiss him again, "its fine...remember what we said last night...I'm yours...all of me, and that includes my fabulous ass."

"Speaking of which," Blaine said, as he gently cupped both of Kurt's cheeks, "how is our ass feeling this morning?"

Kurt stretched his long legs out to the end of the bed, and manoeuvred himself to lie between Blaine's legs.

"Fine, I think," Kurt snuggled his head under Blaine's chin, "I can definitely feel it, but it's not painful," he tried his best to explain.

Blaine jiggled Kurt's ass in his hands playfully, "Good, I'd hate to see you not be able to sit down when your Dad is here...Do you know what time he gets in?" Blaine asked, while his hands continued to fondle Kurt's butt cheeks.

Kurt slid himself a little higher up Blaine's body, making it easier to kiss him, which Kurt quickly did.

"His plane gets in at 10, he's got a meeting at 12, then he'll come round when he's done...Probably about 4pm," Kurt recited the schedule to Blaine for the umpteenth time that week.

"So we've got most of the day alone, before Daddy arrives?... Good!" chuckled Blaine, pushing Kurt's cheeks together gently.

"Don't you get any ideas, mister!" Kurt laughed as he extracted himself from Blaine and climbed out of bed.

"Get back here!" Blaine cried, wanting Kurt's ass back in his grip. Kurt laughed and shook his head. He reached down to pick up the sweat pants he'd discarded the previous night. Blaine jumped out of bed and whisked them out of his hands.

"Nu-uh," Blaine laughed, throwing them on the bed, "I want easy access to that ass today!" he smirked.

Kurt looked at Blaine in mock horror. "And just who made you the boss of me?" he said, taking up his 'diva' stance.

"You did," Blaine almost growled, "remember?" Kurt nodded and laughed.

"Fine!" Kurt said, sidling up to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine returned the kiss passionately, pulling Kurt as close as humanly possible to him, his hands automatically gravitating to Kurt's butt.

"But if my ass is going to be hanging out all day, what are you going to give me in return?" Kurt asked sassily.

"Whatever you want, Mr Hummel," Blaine joked as he let his hand slide back into its 'home' in Kurt's crack. He felt both himself and Kurt harden between their bodies. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed happily as Blaine's finger delicately circled his hole.

Kurt suddenly pulled away, shaking his head.

"You are welcome to look, Blaine Anderson," Kurt turned and stuck his ass out in Blaine's direction, "but you're not touching until you talk my father into letting me live with you!"

xxx

Blaine returned to the apartment with the groceries Kurt had instructed him to get. He went straight to the kitchen to unload his goods, and was met by a naked Kurt, frantically mixing something in a bowl. Well, naked with the exception of an apron.

Blaine stood quietly and watched as Kurt's bare ass jiggled from the exertion of mixing. He snuck quietly up behind Kurt and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. Kurt jumped with surprise, putting his hand over his heart.

"Jesus Blaine," Kurt panted, "you almost scared me to death!"

Blaine laughed as he put the bags on the counter and began to unpack the supplies.

"What are you making now, beautiful?" Blaine asked as he put a replacement can of whipped cream into the fridge.

"Cookies," replied Kurt. Blaine quickly dipped his finger into the bowl, scooped out some dough and licked his finger.

"mmm, tasty," Blaine hummed as Kurt tried to smack his fingers.

"Stop it," Kurt chuckled, "or I'm kicking you out!"

Blaine shrugged, "You can't kick me out of my own kitchen, Kurt!"

"Watch me!" Kurt said and turned to face Blaine. He struck his best diva pose, hand on jutted out hip, as if to dare Blaine to push the subject further. Kurt lifted the dough covered spoon to his lips and sensuously licked a stripe of dough from the wooden spoon.

Blaine let out a quiet growl and made his way across the kitchen toward Kurt.

"Don't be a tease, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, staring right into Kurt's soul. Kurt gulped, but didn't move.

Blaine moved right in front of Kurt and whipped the wooden spoon out of his hand. He swiftly swung it around to meet Kurt's ass cheek, not too hard, but hard enough to make Kurt jump.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said, maintaining his sassy composure. Blaine nodded slowly and raised his eyebrows. Kurt giggled and ducked around Blaine, running into the dining area, with Blaine in hot pursuit. After Kurt squealed his way around the table a few times, they stood on opposite sides, neither making a move as Blaine waved the spoon in the air. Kurt quickly made a dive to get back into the kitchen, screeching as Blaine once again caught his ass with the spoon. Blaine had him cornered.

"No!" laughed Kurt, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, "Stop! Please!"

"What's in it for me?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt held out his arms wide, "Me!"

Blaine laughed and threw the spoon into the sink, "I thought I already had you?" he said as he walked over and grabbed Kurt's face between his two hands and kissed him hard. Kurt reached up and tangled one hand in Blaine's hair holding him in place. As their tongues danced to the familiar tune in their mouths, Kurt gently massaged Blaine's head. They finally pulled apart, breathless and Blaine touched his forehead to Kurt's.

"You've got a doughy ass," Blaine said huskily, he reached around and ran one finger over Kurt's butt cheek, before waving the offending digit in front of Kurt's face as proof. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and, holding Blaine's gaze, ran his tongue up the length of the finger. He took it into his mouth and sucked at the doughy mix. Kurt flicked his tongue playfully over the top of Blaine's finger, before sucking the whole thing down his throat as hard as he could. Blaine swallowed and forcibly pulled his finger out of Kurt's mouth.

"We're not starting that now," Blaine scolded, "get your cookies in the oven, then go get yourself cleaned up and ready for your Dad's visit, okay?"

"Spoiled sport!" Kurt pouted as Blaine planted a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth.

"You were the one that said no touching until your dad leaves!" Blaine laughed and left the room, knowing that it was the only way Kurt was going to get anything done.

xxx

A few hours later cookies were long since baked, replaced in the oven by a roast dinner for that evening. Kurt had showered and dressed, and busied himself by running around the apartment making sure everything was ready for his father's imminent arrival. Blaine had gone to have his shower, as Kurt put the final touches on the table setting. He wanted everything to be as perfect as possible, so that hopefully his father wouldn't have any doubts that moving him moving in with Blaine was the right thing to do.

Kurt walked back into the living room to double check that everything from the previous night's escapades had been securely hidden away. He sighed as his eye went straight toward the paddle hanging above the television. There was no way his father wasn't going to notice it, and although Kurt knew his father wouldn't exactly be au fait with things like that, Kurt had a sinking feeling that it really wasn't _that_ difficult to work out what it was. His father was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

Blaine entered the room, and saw his boyfriend looking morose. He went behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly, as Kurt let out another sigh.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt his eyes prick with the start of a tear, and he pointed silently to the paddle.

Blaine let go of his hold and turned Kurt around to face him, he took both of Kurt's hands in his own, and kissed the back of Kurt's hands one at a time.

"You know we agreed on it, Kurt," Blaine said gently. He hated to see Kurt upset, but what was the point in making rules, just to change them at the first sign of trouble?

Kurt nodded, blinked back the tears in his eyes, and chewed on his lower lip.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whined, "please take it down...I want my Dad to let me move in...he won't if he thinks...please?"

Blaine stood his ground and shook his head firmly, "No Kurt, it stays."

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer, and he let out a painful sob that ripped into the very core of Blaine's heart. Kurt dropped to his knees at Blaine's feet, tears freely flowing down his face.

"P..P..Please Blaine!" Kurt begged, not caring how desperate he sounded, "Please!" Kurt wailed.

"Get up Kurt," Blaine ordered, taking a deep breath. Kurt stayed on his knees and threw himself around Blaine's legs.

"Please!" Kurt howled, "I'll do anything...anything, Blaine...just...please?"

"Kurt!" Blaine scolded, "I said 'get up'!" Blaine pulled Kurt's hands from around his legs and dragged Kurt up to face him.

He looked at Kurt's tearstained face, and felt his heart break a little more. He kissed Kurt's tears away as best he could, before wrapping Kurt up in a tight hug. Blaine held on as he listened to Kurt's sobs slowly become hiccups. Kurt nestled himself into Blaine's neck, and inhaled deeply, trying to get his emotions back under control.

Blaine pulled away and led Kurt to the armchair, he sat down and pulled Kurt down to sit on his knee. Kurt immediately hugged Blaine's neck tightly and hid his face from view. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back in comfort.

"We agreed on this, Kurt," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. He felt Kurt nod and heard a soft sob in reply.

"And you know we've got our rules to help both of us?" Kurt nodded again.

"If we keep changing things, then they become worthless," Blaine tried to reason with both Kurt and his inner self. He took a deep breath.

"You know I love you?" Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's neck softly, Blaine groaned, "you're going to be the death of me, Kurt Hummel!"

"If we take it down, there would have to be consequences," Blaine said carefully. Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine hopefully.

"Anything Blaine," Kurt choked out, "I'll do anything to get that thing off the wall...you can use it on me after Dad goes if you want?" Kurt offered. Blaine shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you after last night, Kurt," Blaine moved his hand to gently rub Kurt's backside, "I know you're probably still sore."

"I don't care," Kurt said quickly, "I'll do it...just take it down, please?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sudden bravado.

"Calm down," Blaine cooed softly, "it's your choice, but here's the consequence...no dick for you for the next week." Kurt gulped, could it really be that easy? He looked searchingly into Blaine's eyes to find any hint of a joke. There was none.

"That's it?" Kurt asked incredulously, "no sex for a week and I can take it down?"

Blaine laughed, "I didn't say no sex, Kurt...I said no dick for you...you keep those talented hands off yours and mine for the next week."

Kurt nodded his agreement without further thought. He kissed Blaine hard, before pulling back with a smile that ran the full width of his face.

"I love you!" Kurt sang, as he planted a row of butterfly kisses all over Blaine's face. Blaine laughed at Kurt's sudden happiness, and tapped his butt, pushing Kurt off him slightly.

"Go on then," Blaine said chuckling, "go hide it somewhere, then wash your face." He glanced at his watch, "your Dad will be here any minute."

Kurt eagerly got up and wasted no time grabbing the paddle off the wall and racing into the bedroom to hide the offending article.

Blaine laughed as he heard his boyfriend continually sing out "I love you!" as he danced through the apartment. Kurt came back quickly and jumped back onto Blaine's lap.

"Do I pass inspection, sir?" Kurt said flirtatiously.

"You look stunning, Kurt," Blaine answered honestly, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. Just as Blaine started to up the intensity, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kurt looked at Blaine, and sucked on his lower lip.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine nodded and tapped Kurt's ass.

"Go let your Dad in," Blaine said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. He knew that this would be his one shot at convincing Mr Hummel to let Kurt move in with him. If he said no now, Blaine could guarantee they wouldn't be living together until after Kurt had finished college. And Blaine didn't think either of them could emotionally survive another two years living apart.

Kurt brought his father into the living room, and Blaine stood and shook his hand politely. They exchanged pleasantries and indulged in the usual small talk for a while.

"So, kiddo," Burt said turning to Kurt, who was sitting as close to Blaine as he could get on the sofa, "tell me about school...how did you go last semester?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded his encouragement back at Kurt.

"Ummm, you know how it goes, Dad," Kurt mumbled, and Burt shook his head.

"No, not really," Burt chuckled, "or else I wouldn't ask!"

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's thigh, "be honest, Kurt," he said quietly, but firmly.

Kurt cleared his throat a little, "I probably could've done a bit better," he finally admitted at least part of the truth. Burt screwed his face up in confusion, Kurt had always been a straight 'A' student, what was going on? He watched Blaine possessively stroke Kurt's thigh. If he found out that Blaine had been distracting Kurt from his studies, then Burt would quite happily remove both of Blaine's testicles.

Blaine patted Kurt's knee, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't you go and get dinner ready, and I'll talk to your Dad about it?" Kurt nodded in relief. He sometimes couldn't believe how Blaine could always see exactly what Kurt needed at exactly the right time. Blaine patted Kurt's ass as he got up without thought, he blushed when he saw Burt staring at him looking as if he was ready to kill.

Burt glanced as his son got up and went to kitchen, before turning his attention back to Blaine.

"So what's all this about?" Burt said, trying to stay calm.

"Kurt has had some...issues staying on track this semester," Blaine started,

"Let me guess?" Burt held up his hand and interrupted, "he's been too busy doing god knows what with you to get his work done!" It wasn't that Burt didn't like Blaine, he did. But there was always something about Blaine that made Burt a little uncomfortable. He was too polite, too perfect, too...much – was the thought that sprang immediately to Burt's mind. Too much of just about everything. Burt knew that Kurt loved him though, and that was enough to keep Burt from ripping Blaine's gonads out via his throat. For now at least.

Blaine shook his head, "no," he said honestly, "believe me, Burt, I've done everything I possibly could to help him. And there's been more than one argument about it."

Burt looked at Blaine in surprise, "really?" he asked, although he was still sceptical.

Blaine nodded his head, "Look, I want to be as honest as I possibly can with you Burt," Blaine watched the older man carefully, hoping his tactic would work.

"I'm a junior professor here, I know the value of education...I know Kurt can do much better than he has been doing." Burt nodded, as Blaine continued, "but there's only so much I can do for him...I won't allow him to come around here except on the weekends, so he's got plenty of time to get his work done...I've told him to ask for help if he needs it, but up until now, he hasn't...Kurt and I have set some rules for next semester, so hopefully that will help, but..." Blaine looked at Burt and shrugged.

"But what?" Burt asked curiously for the man to continue. Burt fully realized that there wasn't much he could do from Ohio, so short of dragging Kurt's sorry ass home, he was prepared to listen to someone that was on the spot and had been through the college system already.

"I think living in the dorms is distracting for Kurt," Blaine chose his words with the utmost of care, "it has crossed my mind, that it would be much easier for me to help him if he lived here, with me." Blaine leant back in the sofa and waited for his words to sink in with Kurt's dad.

Burt didn't have a chance to answer though, before Kurt re-appeared and announced that dinner was on the table. The three sat down together and began their meal. Burt ran Blaine's word over again and again in his head. He had made sense, perhaps it would be better for Kurt to live here with Blaine. It would certainly be cheaper for Burt, and that was never a bad thing.

Burt watched the pair as they ate dinner. Blaine touched Kurt whenever he could, a tiny pat on the knee, a quick stolen kiss on the cheek or once, Blaine had kissed Kurt's knuckles while marvelling profusely at the wonderful meal. Burt was left in no doubt that Blaine worshipped Kurt, and his son deserved no less, he thought to himself.

Burt finished his mouthful and set his cutlery down on his plate. He looked at Kurt and smiled, remembering the broken young teen of a few years earlier. It was sometimes hard to reconcile that young boy with the man who sat at the table opposite Burt.

"So, Kurt," Burt said, clearing his throat, "Blaine's told me he's offered for you to move in with him permanently."

Kurt felt his face almost split in two, as he smiled brightly at both his father and his lover, "Can I, Dad?" Burt chuckled, how on earth could he even think of saying no to something that could make Kurt glow like that.

"I suppose so," Burt acquiesced. Kurt squealed, jumped up and threw his arms around his father's neck, "Thank you, thank you Dad," Kurt shrieked in joy.

Burt patted Kurt's arms and laughed, "hang on a minute, Kurt...sit down, will you?...I've got two conditions." That quickly sobered Kurt's blissful celebration, and he sat back down next to Blaine.

Burt held one finger, "Number 1 – the pair of you are expected to come home to Ohio every Christmas, and two weeks every summer. We don't see you enough, and I'm not having Blaine monopolizing you all of the time." Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged, Blaine nodded his agreement – it seemed a small price to pay.

"Sure, no problem at all," Kurt agreed.

"Number 2," Burt added another finger in front of Kurt, "you start and pick those grades up, pronto!" Kurt gulped and nodded, embarrassed by his misdemeanours over the last few months, "and if you don't, then Blaine has my full permission to put you over his knee and spank some sense into you!"

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he glared at Blaine. Surely Blaine wouldn't have told his father of their 'arrangement'. Burt laughed a big belly laugh until tears started coming out of his eyes, "Christ Kurt," Burt said, trying to catch his breath, "you should see your face! I was joking!" Kurt let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"I know," he mumbled. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, he kissed him on the cheek, and then whispered in his ear, "Welcome home, sweetheart!" Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, before kissing him fully on the mouth, he gave Blaine's lips a quick swipe with the tip of his tongue, before he heard his father clear his throat again.

"Sorry Dad!" Kurt flushed a bright pink again.

The trio enjoyed the rest of their evening together. They laughed at tales from Kurt's childhood and each shed a silent tear when talk turned to Kurt's mother. Until finally, Burt saw Kurt's eyes start to droop, and he made his excuses to leave.

As soon as the door closed behind Burt, Kurt squealed loudly and jumped on top of Blaine, wrapping his long legs tightly around his lover's waist and hanging on to his neck. Blaine staggered at the sudden extra weight, and put his hands under Kurt's ass to support him. He quickly ran them through to the bedroom and unceremoniously dumped Kurt on the bed, falling on top of him.

"Now you're really all mine," Blaine said, as he hungrily devoured Kurt's neck, "Fuck me, Kurt."

"But you said..." Kurt started.

"I said no dick for _you_, why should I have to suffer too?" Kurt groaned. He could already tell it was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was a mammoth chapter! Feel free to let me know what <em>you<em> want to see these boys get up to! All suggestions welcome, but no guarantees made!**

**Next chapter – Blaine has a 'gift' for Kurt ...what is it? You'll have to wait and see, but it ain't no promise ring!**

**Reviews get Blaine horny! Just saying...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Firstly I'm overwhelmed by the number of people apparently reading my first adventure into the boys smutty side. Thanks to all those who review – it really does encourage me to keep going with the story.**

**Lastly, what is it with you people? Everyone wants to lock up poor Kurt's dick! Blaine NEEDS it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take off your clothes, Hummel," Blaine growled as he rolled off Kurt.<p>

"Real romantic, Blaine!" Kurt huffed as he got off the bed and began to remove his clothes anyway, folding them neatly as he went.

"We've got the rest of our lives for romance, Kurt," Blaine said stripping himself as quickly as he could, not caring where he threw his clothes, "right now, I just want you to fuck me!" Kurt laughed as he started to pick up Blaine's clothes off the floor and fold them up.

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment before he reached over and grabbed the clothes out of his hands, throwing them up in the air without regard.

"For Christ's sake, Kurt," Blaine groaned, "Fuck the clothes!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Make up your mind Anderson," Kurt said flirtatiously, "which is it? Am I fucking the clothes or you?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him down onto the bed, as Kurt squealed in delight. Blaine pinned Kurt's hands above his head, before diving down onto Kurt's neck so fast Edward Cullen would've been proud. Kurt mewled at the sensation of Blaine's teeth alternating with his tongue and lips on his neck. He squirmed underneath Blaine's body, thrusting his hips up gently to try and find some friction.

"What did I say about teasing, Kurt," Blaine hissed into Kurt's neck, sending vibrations straight to the younger man's cock. Blaine pushed Kurt's hips back down into the mattress firmly, Kurt groaned as his cock twitched in anticipation. Blaine moved down Kurt's chest and slowly licked an outline around each nipple, before swiping his tongue lightly over the nub in the middle, his tongue barely making contact with Kurt's skin. He drew back slightly and breathed heavily, drying the saliva left on Kurt's nipple and watched with amusement as each one stood to attention in turn.

Blaine moved painfully slowly down Kurt's body, his tongue diving into Kurt's navel, tracing his well defined muscular abdomen. He avoided Kurt's cock, choosing instead to bury his face between Kurt's legs, inhaling the unique smell of his lover while he licked and sucked on Kurt's scrotum. Kurt groaned in agony, his cock painfully hard. He moved his hands to grab Blaine's head, before he changed his mind and clasped them together tightly behind his head.

Blaine lifted himself up from Kurt's groin, and thrust his tongue back into Kurt's mouth.

"You're not going to move your hands, are you?" Blaine growled threateningly. Kurt shook his head as Blaine laughed and turned himself around, straddling himself over Kurt's thighs. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the small bottle of lube. He wasted no time in coating his fingers in the gooey substance, before putting his head on the mattress between Kurt's knees and plunging a finger into himself.

Kurt watched as his own cock bobbed and leaked behind Blaine's ass, he watched as his lover quickly added a second digit into his own hole. Blaine began to stretch himself out for Kurt, searching his own body deeply, exploring and looking for his own pleasure. Kurt moaned as he watched, before unconsciously reaching out to add his own finger to Blaine's two. He had just breached the ring of muscle when Blaine quickly pulled his fingers out. He swivelled back around to face Kurt again, their two cocks standing tall and proud between them.

"I told you, no touching," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hands and put them back over his head, "leave them there, or I'll stop right now!" Kurt gulped and nodded as he gripped onto the headboard with all his might.

"That's better," Blaine cooed and he took his own penis in hand. He stretched out his legs and put one foot on each of Kurt's arms, pinning them firmly in place, as he dropped his knees open wide. He stroked his dick in long, firm strokes, occasionally 'accidently' bumping Kurt's cock. Kurt couldn't take much more, all he wanted to do was grab a dick. He didn't care whether it was his or Blaine's. But he knew that if he did, he would be in for a far worse fate than he was currently enduring. He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind somewhere else, tried to ignore the moans and groans emanating from Blaine.

"Watch me, Kurt!" Blaine demanded, and Kurt flew his eyes open to meet Blaine's. He tried to focus on Blaine's face, but it didn't take long before his eyes drifted toward Blaine's crotch.

Blaine continued to move his hand up and down, swiping his thumb across the head of his penis, until he had almost reached his point of no return. Kurt sighed as he tried to maintain his own control. Blaine stopped his own ministrations just in time, and leaned over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.

"Blaine...I...can't," Kurt panted out desperately.

"Yes you can, Kurt," assured Blaine, "you can do anything..." Blaine lined Kurt's cock up with his slightly stretched hole and quickly impaled himself fully on the impressive erection. Both men yelled out each other's name at the sudden sensation. Blaine didn't move for a moment, giving both of them time to adjust. Then he began rocking his hips slowly, painfully slowly, barely moving at all.

"Blaine!...I'm close!" shouted Kurt, unable to control himself for much longer.

"Not until I tell you to, Kurt," Blaine ordered. Kurt bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop his own release. Blaine grabbed his own dick and wiped the pre-cum from the tip with his thumb.

"Open!" he demanded. Kurt released his lip from between his teeth, and Blaine wiped both of Kurt's lips with his thumb, coating them fully. Kurt moaned, not sure if he was in a perverted heaven or just been dropped into the depths of hell. He greedily licked his lips, knowing that it was as close to tasting Blaine that he was going to get this week.

Blaine resumed rocking his pelvis against Kurt's. He knew that neither of them could last much longer. He grabbed his shaft again and started moving his hand in ever quickening motions, slapping his dick against Kurt's belly every so often.

He could feel Kurt trying to thrust up inside of him, and he pushed his weight down on top of the svelte figure underneath him to regain complete control. Kurt writhed and moaned, throwing his head back and willing himself to hold onto until Blaine gave him permission to do more.

Eventually he heard it, Blaine said one word "now", and suddenly all bets were off. Kurt thrust up hard into Blaine, still gripping onto the headboard for all his worth. Blaine came first, spilling his cum over Kurt's chest. Two quick thrusts later, Kurt joined him and Blaine felt Kurt's warm cum shooting up his ass. Blaine collapsed beside Kurt once they were finished, they both lay silent while they got their breathing back under control.

After a few minutes, they turned their heads toward each other in unison, Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss, as they both started laughing.

"That was..." started Blaine.

"It really was," replied Kurt smiling at the man he loved. Within a few short minutes, they were both asleep. Neither of them even thinking about Kurt's cum splattered chest.

...

The next day Kurt awoke feeling sticky and gross. The memories of the previous evening came flooding back into his brain, and he let out a small groan. What on earth was the rest of the week going to be like for him? Blaine was the most wonderful boyfriend that Kurt could ever imagine having. But sexually, he was, and always had been, equal parts of demanding, inventive and thrilling. Kurt sometime found it hard to believe that he was the same person as the innocent little 16 year old that threw up on Ms Pilsbury's shoes in his sophomore year.

Trying not to wake Blaine up, he got out of bed and took a long shower. He wrapped himself in a towel, and by the time he returned to the bedroom to get dressed, Blaine was sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard, pouting. Kurt laughed at the look of pure disappointment on Blaine's face.

"Oh, what's wrong with you this morning?" Kurt said, climbing back onto the bed beside Blaine.

"I woke up and you weren't here," Blaine said, continuing to pout.

"Well, you never cleaned me up last night!" Kurt admonished as he reached out and lightly tapped Blaine's nose, "I was gross, and needed a shower!"

Blaine's pout was slowly replaced with a small grin.

"You showered without me?" he asked cheekily. Kurt looked at him confused, not showering alone had never been one of their rules, or had it?

"Yes," Kurt replied tentatively, smelling a trap, "you were asleep, I was awake, I was gross, so I took a shower...is there a problem."

"Did you wash yourself properly?" Blaine smirked.

"Umm, yes Mom," Kurt laughed, "I've been able to wash myself for quite a number of years, you know."

"So...you didn't miss anything," Blaine chuckled, waiting for Kurt to catch on.

"No Mom," Kurt was still laughing, "behind the ears – done, face – done, everywhere – done. Problem?"

Blaine decided he needed to be a little more direct in his approach. He pulled the towel off from around Kurt's waist and pointed.

"Weren't you told not to touch something for a week?" Blaine grinned triumphantly as he watched Kurt's mouth drop open.

"I didn't think you meant..." Kurt started. Blaine burst out into a hearty laugh.

"God Kurt!" he said, trying to catch his breath, "if you could see your face now!"

Kurt got up and struck an indignant pose while he poked his tongue out, "Shut up!" he yelled, and batted Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"So, what now," Kurt asked genuinely,"I get punished for washing myself?"

Blaine shook his head as he finally got his laughter under control, "No! What do you think I am?" Blaine held his arms out and motioned for Kurt to join him on the bed. Kurt wasted no time in lying down beside his lover and snuggling into his neck.

"You'll never get punished for something you didn't know," Blaine cooed into Kurt freshly washed hair, "but you should have asked first." Kurt nodded and sucked Blaine's earlobe gently.

"Blaine?" he whispered directly into Blaine's ear, "may I please have permission to touch my dick in order to wash, or go to the bathroom?"

Blaine chuckled and turned his head to face Kurt's. "Yes...yes, you may." he laughed before kissing Kurt's lips softly.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kurt replied, and he took his naked body off the bed before Blaine got any more ideas. He walked over to his bag and took out a change of clothes, and proceeded to quickly get dressed.

"What happened to the naked ass rule?" Blaine looked shocked as Kurt pulled on his skin tight black jeans.

"In the apartment, Blaine!" Kurt laughed, "Remember? That was an 'in the apartment' rule, and in case you forgot, you got my father to agree to me moving in with you...So I'm off to pack up my stuff in the dorm today. The law states that my ass needs to be covered while in public, or I'll be arrested and thrown in jail!"

"Just let them try to take you away from me!" Blaine lunged at Kurt from his position on the bed, and they both collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Kurt eventually pulled himself up from the floor. And after giving Blaine much reassurance that he would be as quick as he possibly could, he finally managed to leave the apartment.

...

When Kurt returned in the mid-afternoon, he found Blaine lying on the sofa flicking randomly between tv stations, searching for something decent to watch. As soon he heard the door open, Blaine jumped up to help Kurt drag his three enormous suitcases through the door.

"Fuck me!" Blaine said under his breath, shocked at the sheer amount of stuff Kurt had managed to squeeze into a tiny dorm room.

Kurt gave his trademark high pitched giggle. "I know!" he laughed, "do you still want me, Mr Anderson? After all, I come with baggage!"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I still want you," he said staring at the bags, as if they were suddenly going to multiply, "I just don't know where the fuck to put you!"

Kurt picked up the handles of two of the cases and started to drag them toward the bedroom. As he left the living room he looked over his shoulder to see Blaine still rooted to the spot, staring at the remaining case.

"Well, come on," Kurt shouted, breaking Blaine's thoughts, "we've got closet work to do!"

Blaine groaned and followed Kurt into the bedroom. He looked at his one, he thought substantial, closet and the one chest of drawers in the room, and looked again at the three suitcases. Had they just gotten bigger, or was it his imagination?

Kurt laughed, as if reading his mind. "Don't worry, I'm an expert at this," Kurt sang happily, "you sort the drawers, I'll need two large and one small...While I sort out your closet space."

Blaine did his best to clear out some drawer space for Kurt, but he still ended up with a pile of his own things that now had no home. He looked over at Kurt, surrounded by piles of clothes...Blaine's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, pointing at the piles of clothes.

"Sorting," hummed Kurt, he quickly tried to explain his system to Blaine, pointing at piles of clothes as he went, "these can definitely stay, these are leaving the residence tomorrow, and these are on death row."

"Death row?" Blaine repeated.

"Yep," replied Kurt as if it was the most logical thing in the world, "they can still be saved, but their chances aren't real good!"

"But...but," Blaine stammered, "these are all MY clothes. Aren't you getting rid of any of yours?"

"Already did that at the dorm," Kurt said brusquely.

"So these three cases..."

"That's right, just the bare essentials" Kurt sang happily, "I've gotten it down from the six I bought with me to New York."

Kurt turned and saw Blaine's look of pure panic. He stood up and held Blaine by the shoulders, before leaning in and kissing his nose gently.

"Oh honey," he said softly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go and make us some coffee?"

Blaine nodded silently and left the chaotic space behind him, hoping that at least some of his clothes could plea bargain their way off Death Row.

Ten minutes later, as Kurt was just pulling out Blaine's last pea coat (seriously, who needed four?) something fell out of the pocket. Kurt picked up the red velvet pouch and turned it over in his hand. There were no markings to say what was inside. Kurt realised that this was the coat Blaine had worn on Friday night, when he'd taken his walk and left Kurt alone. He weighed up in his mind whether to open it, put it back or simply ask Blaine. The choice was taken out of his hands however, when Blaine returned to the room holding two mugs of coffee.

Blaine stopped in his tracks as he saw the item in Kurt's hands. He quickly put the mugs down on the dresser, and turned back to face Kurt.

"Did you look?" he asked sullenly. Kurt shook his head, "I wanted to though," he confessed.

Blaine nodded, it was only human curiosity after all.

Blaine sighed, "I bought it for you," he admitted, "ages ago...I had it customized...I picked it up on Friday."

Kurt turned the package over in his hands again, not sure if that was Blaine's way of giving him permission to open it.

"I was going to wait to give it to you once you'd settled in...once we were both sure of everything." Blaine tried to explain. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to have his gift now, it was just that he wasn't sure how Kurt would take it.

Kurt looked up at Blaine surprised, "I'm sure Blaine," he got up from the floor and moved toward his man, "I'm sure of everything, but it's up to you...I don't want to ruin your surprise." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and placed the velvet pouch into it.

Blaine handed it straight back, "open it," he said firmly, "open it, and if you don't like it or don't want it, I'll take it back."

Kurt looked warily, but he was never one to turn down a gift. He took the pouch from Blaine and pulled it open. He reached inside and pulled out a long chain. He looked up at Blaine in confusion, it was too long to be a necklace, unless it was one of multiple strands. He ran his hand over the fine gold metal and noticed three small black onyx charms, two in the shape of the letter 'B' and one 'K'.

"It's beautiful, Blaine," Kurt gushed his appreciation, "but I'm sorry, I don't...Is it a necklace?" he asked. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"Take your jeans and pants off, Kurt," Blaine said breathily.

Kurt knotted his eyebrows in confusion, "naked ass rule?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "please? For me?" he pleaded softly. Blaine didn't take his eyes of Kurt for a second as the younger man slowly disrobed his body. Blaine took the chain from Kurt and, with one end in each hand, wrapped it around Kurt's waist from behind. He fastened the clasp, and adjusted it to the right position. He ran his hands down Kurt's chest, to his waist and gently played with the charms dangling at the front.

"It's called a back belly chain," Blaine said throatily into Kurt's ear as he stood hard up against him. The chain was cool on Kurt's warm skin, one black stone 'B' hung off centre at his front together with the 'K' charm, reaching just above the join of his torso and legs. The third hung at his back, Blaine's hands followed the chain around Kurt's waist and he quickly spread Kurt ass cheeks, and Kurt felt the third charm fall into place, just above his hole.

He gasped as the cool stone touched his sensitive skin, and turned to face Blaine.

"I love it!" cried Kurt, with a tear in his eye.

"You don't have to say that," said Blaine shyly, "you can take it off if you want, put your clothes back on...you don't have to wear it at all if you don't want to."

Kurt took Blaine's face in his two hands and kissed him deeply.

"I'm never taking it off," Kurt said putting his forehead against Blaine's, "it's perfect...it's gorgeous!"

Blaine sighed in relief, "it just reminded me of us," he whispered against Kurt's lips, "beautiful, private and well...you know how much I love your ass!" he chuckled trying to lighten up the moment.

Kurt kissed him gently before pulling back once more.

"Now I'll always have a 'B' in my butt!"

Blaine smacked Kurt's backside lightly, before reclaiming his lover's mouth with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>This was initially a bit longer, but you'll have to wait to read the rest...<strong>

**For anyone interested here's the link to the gift, obviously you need to take out the spaces! (And remember that Blaine had the back chain lengthened to be at just 'the right spot'!)**

**www. trinitysjewelry. com/celtic-style-back-belly-chain. aspx**

**Please take the time to review, it really does make all the difference!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, I know...I've made you all wait an eternity for this, for that you have my humblest apologies! **

**I can only hope that you enjoy this chapter enough to forgive my hectic life! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked down the streets of New York hand in hand, each one happy and proud to be on the arm of the other. Blaine had decided to have a meal out at their favourite restaurant in order to celebrate moving in together. They had worked frantically for the last twenty four hours, reorganizing Blaine's (now theirs) closet, then Kurt had insisted on completely changing around everything in the kitchen. He loved to cook Blaine's meals and found his lover's chaotic method of kitchen organization to be more than a little frustrating.<p>

Once they reached the restaurant, Blaine held the door open for Kurt, not missing the opportunity to pat Kurt's butt playfully as he passed by him on the way inside.

After they were shown to their seats, Blaine ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon and took the liberty of ordering meals for both himself and Kurt. Kurt sat quietly and smiled at the way Blaine didn't even have to ask what Kurt might like, he instinctively knew exactly what would make Kurt melt into a happy little puddle of goo.

"This is too much, Blaine," Kurt admonished once the waiter had taken the order and left them alone.

Blaine shook his head quickly, "You're wrong," he said with smiling eyes, "nothing is ever too much when we're celebrating you."

Kurt ducked his head down, trying to hide his smile, "I thought we were meant to be celebrating us?"

Blaine chuckled as he reached across the table to take Kurt's hand in both of his own, "Aaah yes, but you see without you, there is no 'us'," Blaine watched infatuated, as the blush slowly rose up Kurt's neck.

Blaine had always shied away from anything pink when he was younger, he thought that it was simply way too clichéd for a gay man like himself to like. That was until he met Kurt, and saw him blush for the first time. After that, Kurt's particular shade of pink became Blaine's favourite colour, and he had quickly become obsessed with seeing his man turn that slightly crimson hue. Blaine didn't care whether it was Kurt's neck, his ears or his ass; it was still the most beautiful thing on the planet to Blaine.

Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine's unwavering gaze, "But without you, there's no 'us' either," he pointed out, "so tonight really _should_ be about us, Blaine. Not just me."

Blaine let out a heavy sigh as their meals arrived, what was it going to take to make Kurt understand? He pointed to the lobster salad in front of Kurt, "For now, just eat – alright?" Kurt nodded and began to tuck in to his meal, watching in awe as Blaine devoured the huge steak before him.

Kurt laughed as Blaine finally set his knife and fork down, "I can't believe you actually finished that...it had to be the biggest steak in New York!"

Blaine shrugged as if it were nothing at all, "I need the protein," he explained, as he winked at Kurt slyly, "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." Kurt gulped down the last of his champagne as he felt all the blood in his body relocate to one place. He squirmed awkwardly in his seat as he tried to discretely readjust himself to be a little more comfortable.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully and grinned, "Problem honey?" he asked in a super sweet voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes before he shook his head, "Is it stupid to say that nothing's a problem when you're around?"

"It's not stupid, Kurt," Blaine replied honestly, "but I sometimes think I create as many problems for you as I solve... and that's why I want tonight to be all about you. I know that sometimes I can be a little... overbearing? But I need you to know that it's because I love you."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes and nodded quickly, "I know that... and nothing we do isn't consensual... so please stop feeling so guilty all the time." Kurt lowered his voice to avoid being overheard, "I have something I need to tell you."

Blaine raised both eyebrows as he gestured for Kurt to continue.

"I love my chain," Kurt started hesitantly, Blaine eyes narrowed as he waited for the inevitable 'but', "I can't believe how sexy it makes me feel." Kurt felt himself start to blush _again_, "So this afternoon, when I went out to get us cheesecake and took too long?" Blaine nodded, remembering how it had taken all his willpower not to fly off the handle and lay Kurt over his knee immediately, "well, I may have made a purchase of my own."

Blaine's eyes widened exponentially, "you made a 'purchase'?" he repeated blithely.

Kurt nodded and grinned.

"Are you going to tell me what you bought?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head, but continued to grin insanely.

"If tonight _really is_ about me, then I'll show you later," Kurt said seductively, leaving Blaine in no doubt as to the type of purchase Kurt had made.

Now it was Blaine's turn to squirm in his seat uncomfortably. He chuckled and was about to grab Kurt and drag him all the way home without delay, when he noticed a flower seller making her way through the tables in the restaurant.

He groaned as she took one look at the two men sitting alone, flashed Blaine a quick smile and moved on to the next table without looking back. Kurt's face dropped, along with Blaine's heart. Although moments like this were less common than Ohio, they were still subjected to the odd comment, or a look of complete disgust from a stranger as they held hands in the street.

Blaine caught the woman's eye and motioned for her to come over.

"Umm, excuse me," Blaine said, mustering his best manners, "why did you just skip our table?"

The woman blinked as she quickly realised her mistake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied, "I wasn't sure... sometimes guys can get a bit mad if they're out with a buddy and I ask them if they want a rose, then they either get upset because I think they're gay, or get angry because I think they're gay. So now I just don't ask. Oh, I'm not saying that either of _you _look gay. I'm just saying I never know what to... I'm sorry." She could feel herself becoming flustered and drowning in her embarrassment.

Blaine smiled, "it's fine, but as a general rule, when you see a guy that looks as _beautiful_ as mine, you may as well ask. It could be worth your while, you know."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Blaine held up his hand to stop her beginning her rambling again.

"How many do you have there?" he asked, pointing to her basket full of single red roses.

She didn't even have to count them before she answered, "Twenty-two".

"And how much do you sell them for?"

"Five dollars each," she replied, her mouth dropping open as Blaine reached for his wallet and pulled out a $100 bill.

"I'll take the lot," he smiled, "well, you can keep two."

The woman looked close to fainting as they made the exchange. She laughed as she across the table and saw Kurt in much the same state as herself, his face almost matched the colour of the roses now in Blaine's possession and he chewed on his lower lip nervously.

"Special night for you two then?" she asked, turning back to Blaine.

"Every night is special with him," he replied nonchalantly, "thanks for the flowers."

"No, thank _you_!" she answered as Blaine stood up and walked around the table to Kurt.

Every eye in the restaurant was trained on the two men as Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt firmly, entangling the fingers of his free hand into Kurt's hair. He pulled back and handed the huge bunch of flowers to his blushing beauty.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt gasped, "this is _way_ too much." Blaine shook his head as he made his way back to his own seat.

"Kurt," he said as he took Kurt's hand, and placed a solitary kiss on his knuckles, "I want you to really understand how happy you make me. When I look at you all I see is my future, and from where I sit that future looks amazing... so stop telling yourself you're not worth it, because you're worth way more than a lousy bunch of flowers and a fancy dinner. You're worth my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Kurt screwed up his face in confusion.

Blaine nodded before he continued, lowering his voice and leaning across the table toward Kurt, "You're the only thing I dream about. I dream about our future, I dream about watching the world discover the amazing man that I already know you are, I dream about helping you find everything you could ever want from life and I dream about making love to you _every. single. night."_

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, "I love you, Blaine," he said softly, "and... well, just thank you... for everything."

A waiter interrupted their moment briefly as he appeared beside their table with the dessert menu. Blaine waved him away without even glancing at him.

"Mr Anderson," Kurt laughed, "what if I was just dying for dessert?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly, before standing up and making his way to Kurt. He held out a hand which Kurt eagerly took, and Blaine helped Kurt up out of his chair.

"My darling," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "you _are _dessert."

Kurt almost tripped over in his haste to pull Blaine out of the restaurant.

As they walked home, Blaine put his arm around Kurt and tried to get him to slow down a bit. Kurt often forgot that Blaine's legs weren't quite as long as his.

"Hey, don't exhaust me before we get home alright!" Blaine said, panting slightly.

Kurt laughed and slowed down to a more comfortable pace, happy to let Blaine gently rub his hip as they walked. Blaine's hand started to wander as they neared their apartment block, untucking Kurt's shirt a little and finding the warm chain around Kurt's waist. He tucked his finger underneath it, and tugged slightly. Kurt drew in a heavy breath through his nose, before pulling Blaine's hand out.

He looked at Blaine's pout and chuckled, "you'll see it very soon, I promise." Kurt said throatily.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him up the stairs to the main entrance of their building. Within minutes, they were safely ensconced in their new joint abode, and Blaine didn't intend on wasting any time.

He grabbed the roses from Kurt and put half of them down in the kitchen, he kept hold of the other half and started to make a beeline for the bedroom.

"Hello there!" yelled Kurt, trying to slow Blaine down, "horny man here!"

Blaine stopped in his tracks and raced to Kurt, kissing him gently first before licking a trail from Kurt's jaw up to his waiting lips.

"I know," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth, "just give me a second to do something, okay?"

Kurt smiled, "you do what you've got to do, and I'll do the same... I'm going to show you what I bought, if that's alright with you?"

Blaine gulped and nodded before he took the roses and went into the bedroom.

Kurt quickly got undressed in the living room, grabbed a brown bag that he'd previously stowed in the kitchen, and lay down on the sofa. He lay himself back and relaxed his arms above his head, just like Rose in Titanic, and waited for Blaine.

When Blaine entered the room, he stopped and stared at Kurt in amazement. His choice of words earlier had been correct. Kurt was laid out on the sofa looking delicious enough to eat, and Blaine knew from experience that he always tasted just as good as he looked. No restaurant could serve up a dish quite so tasty for Blaine!

He let out a slight groan and slowly walked over to the sofa. He dropped to his knees and kissed Kurt sloppily. He knew it probably didn't look attractive, but Blaine couldn't help himself, all he wanted to do right now was devour every inch of Kurt.

Kurt pulled sideways away, and used his hands to hold Blaine's face off his own.

"Don't you want to see what I bought?" Kurt asked breathily.

Blaine shook his head, "I've seen everything I need for tonight." Blaine leaned back in and tried to catch Kurt's mouth again, but Kurt gave him a quick shove backwards, causing Blaine to fall back on his heels. He gave Kurt a fake pout and rearranged himself to sit cross legged on the floor.

"Okay, you win," Blaine conceded, "show me this wonderful purchase... I know you're not wearing it, so it's not more clothing, thank God!"

Kurt batted his shoulder and scrambled himself over the arm rest of the sofa. Blaine moaned as he watched Kurt's ass hanging over the edge of the chair for a moment. He resisted the temptation to reach out and slap the two pale orbs, instead moving to sit on his hands – a guaranteed way to behave like the gentleman he hoped he was.

Kurt righted himself and thrust the bag into Blaine's lap. He lay back again, this time grabbing a cushion to hide his face.

Blaine looked on in amusement, "Hey, it can't be that bad? Can I open it now?" Blaine watched as a muffled noise came out from under the cushion, but he saw a definite nod as well, which he took to mean an affirmative answer.

Blaine opened the bag quickly and took out the item inside, "Aaah, I see," he hummed as he tried in vain to stifle a chuckle, "Kurt, get out from under there and look at me," he said firmly.

He watched the cushion shake from side to side.

Blaine stood up and grabbed the offending item off Kurt's face, before he leant down and kissed him softly, chastely on the lips.

"I have no idea why you're so embarrassed," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "I told you that tonight was all about you, didn't I?"

Kurt nodded and sucked on his bottom lip. Blaine put his finger up to Kurt's mouth and wedged his thumb between Kurt's tightly closed lips, effectively releasing the often worried lower lip.

"You need to stop doing that, Kurt," Blaine admonished, "otherwise in 20 years time, that lip is going to be so wrinkled I might not want to kiss it anymore."

Kurt tried to smile, but he was still filled with embarrassment over the nature of his purchase.

"So," said Blaine, "I'm guessing you don't want to stay on the sofa at the moment?"

Kurt shrugged, "you don't think it's stupid then?" he asked cautiously.

Blaine shook his head and picked up the article from the floor, running his hand over it, feeling the soft velvet padding under his fingers. It was a short handled paddle in the shape of a 'B', generously padded and covered in plush black velvet.

"Let me guess," Blaine said, the words sticking as his throat constricted slightly, "for the fun times?"

Kurt nodded, "you said once that your hand gets sore, so I just thought..." he tried to explain, but he still found it difficult to speak openly, even to Blaine, about his love of being spanked – gently, of course. The other way was not enjoyable _at all_.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently, and quickly moved an end table beside the arm rest of the sofa.

"Do you want to lean over and put your elbows on the table?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he realised that Blaine must've enjoyed the view when he previously retrieved the bag from beside the sofa. He laughed at the way Blaine was completely obsessed with his ass as he scrambled over the edge and wiggled his butt in Blaine's direction.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine growled, "you can't go from being totally embarrassed to brazenly shaking your naked ass in the air that quickly, can you?"

"You should know by now that there's a lot of things I can do," Kurt said, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"How many, sweetheart?" Blaine asked as he reached a hand out to stroke Kurt's ass cheeks. He gently moved the hanging charm of the belly chain on to Kurt's lower back, and ran his hand over it lovingly.

"It's up to you," Kurt said, resting his forehead on his folded arms, "but... if it's okay, I don't want to be in too much pain."

Blaine nodded and quickly decided what he'd do. Without warning he brought the paddle down on one side of Kurt's ass. Contrary to the 'slap' of Blaine's palm, or the 'crack' of the leather paddle, there was only a dull 'thud'. It was firm enough though to leave a very slight pinkish 'B' on Kurt's cheek.

Blaine leaned over and kissed on Kurt's ass, very softly and very quickly, before pulling away and bringing down the paddle on the opposite cheek. Kurt gave a jolt, but kept silent as Blaine returned his lips to Kurt's ass. Blaine looked at the matching letter 'B's on each of Kurt's cheeks together with the small charm lying on his back and groaned as he felt himself go hard in his jeans. He had no idea that seeing Kurt virtually branded as his would have this effect on him.

He nuzzled into Kurt's cheeks for a moment longer, until he felt Kurt squirming beneath his face.

"I thought you had a job to do, Anderson?" Kurt said sassily as he wiggled enough to dislodge Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Patience is a virtue, Kurt," Blaine chuckled as he lifted the paddle into the air for a third time. This time Kurt let out an involuntary squeak, and they both laughed together.

As the fourth smack came down, Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Blaine. The man in question never even noticed, his focus being solely on watching Kurt's ass turn a delicious deeper shade of pink.

Five, six, seven, eight, by smack number six Kurt had his eyes closed. Eight saw him start to giggle uncontrollably. Kurt felt his cock harden against the sofa as the ninth blow was delivered, and by the time Blaine got to twelve, Kurt was almost ready to explode. Kurt had no idea that it was even possible to be so turned on, and so giddy with laughter and joy at the same time.

Blaine stopped after twelve to survey his handiwork. Kurt's ass was the same colour as the blush Blaine had witness earlier at the restaurant. He looked down and surveyed Kurt's face, it was a picture of happiness, the giggles slowly subsiding and giving way to contentment. It was a stark contrast to the counting ritual of the leather paddle, and that thought filled Blaine with pride. Perhaps it was possible for them to have both.

Blaine set the paddle down on the coffee table and gently rubbed Kurt's ass. He put his hands under Kurt's arms and gradually levered him back over the arm rest. Kurt finally opened his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

"Was it... okay?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It was perfect." Kurt replied, and he quickly captured Blaine's lips with his own.

Blaine pulled him off the sofa and wrapped his arms around Kurt, his hands immediately drawn to Kurt's pink backside as if they were magnetic. He rubbed gently at Kurt's ass as he sucked his lover's tongue into his mouth. Two matching erections were sandwiched between their bodies, one still encased in heavy denim, while the other stood free. Kurt thrust his hips slowly into Blaine's, creating a friction that took both of their breaths away.

"Come with me," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear softly. He took hold of Kurt's belly chain and led him into the bedroom. Kurt gasped in surprise at the sight before him.

Blaine had taken six of the roses and pulled them apart, spreading the petals over the bed. The other four were split between the two nightstands, two lying on each.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, "it's absolutely beautiful."

Blaine's smile lit up the room, before he decided that he was way too overdressed for the rest of the evening. He began to unbutton his shirt, but Kurt batted his hands away and pulled Blaine's body closer to his as he quickly undid the remaining buttons. Kissing each inch of Blaine's slowly exposed chest. Kurt paid particular attention to Blaine's nipples, first gently rubbing over them with his thumb before wiping his flat tongue over the small brown bumps. Blaine sighed into Kurt's touch, and reached down to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair, pushing him impossibly closer into Blaine's chest.

Kurt threw Blaine's shirt carelessly on the floor, before going to undo his belt. Blaine quickly grabbed hold of Kurt's wrists and firmly pulled them away.

"No way," Blaine panted quietly, "you're still under the 'no dick' rule, Kurt. Don't think I haven't forgotten... and anyway, I've already told you that tonight is about you."

Kurt tried to turn to walk away, but Blaine held his wrists tightly, pinning them to Kurt's sides and rendering him immobile. Kurt let out a tiny yelp, and Blaine loosened his grip slightly before closing the small distance between them and grabbing on to Kurt's earlobe with his teeth. He flicked the bottom of the lobe before tracing the shell of Kurt's ear with his tongue. Kurt shivered under his hands, making Blaine even harder – his erection now screaming to be released from its denim prison.

"Get on the bed, baby," Blaine murmured huskily into Kurt's ear, "let me show you how much I need you."

Kurt nodded and Blaine released his wrists at last. He watched infatuated as Kurt literally crawled up the bed, his pink ass swaying from side to side with his movement, the small black charm bouncing at the top of his crack. Blaine licked his lips and stifled a moan. Once Kurt reached the top of the bed, he flipped himself over to lie on his back and spreadeagled his arms and legs out, leaving nothing to Blaine's imagination.

Blaine kicked off his shoes and socks slowly, his eyes constantly roaming over Kurt's body. He undid his belt and focussed on Kurt's erection pointing northward and already leaking. Blaine released the button at the top of his jeans as he raked his eyes up the heavenly body on the bed and captured Kurt's stare. Blaine returned it unflinchingly, and gradually he got what he was after, Kurt began to slowly blush under the intense gaze. Starting from his face, Kurt felt and Blaine watched the pink colour spread down Kurt's body. Blaine undid his fly and slid his hands under his waistband just as Kurt moved to cover himself up.

Blaine quickly took his hands out of his jeans, "Don't do that, Kurt," Blaine sounded almost animalistic, "I want to look at you." Kurt stared back at Blaine and moved his arms away from his body, and spread his legs wide once more, sucking in his bottom lip.

Blaine quickly pulled his jeans and briefs down and stepped out of them, before kneeling onto the bed between Kurt's thighs. He leant over Kurt and, for the second time that evening, pushed a finger into Kurt's mouth to release his bottom lip from his teeth.

"Please don't" Blaine reprimanded again. Blaine sucked the offending lip between his own, swiping his tongue over it slowly – taking his time to relish the taste of Kurt – before finally releasing it. Kurt lowered his hands to wrap around Blaine's waist, but once again, Blaine took hold of his wrists and removed them. He raised Kurt's arms above his head, pinning them to the headboard.

"I'm doing the touching tonight, Kurt," Blaine growled into Kurt's cheek, "you just hang on and enjoy yourself." He gently unwrapped Kurt's clenched fists and guided them to hold on to the headboard.

Kurt followed Blaine's instructions, hanging on tightly to the headboard as Blaine ghosted his hands over Kurt's body, before he picked up some of the rose petals from the bedcovers and sprinkled them over Kurt's chest. Blaine picked up two of the roses from the nightstand and began to brush them lightly over Kurt's body.

Kurt arched his back at the feather-like touch, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself not to come right there and then. Blaine moved from between Kurt's legs and lay down beside him, propping himself up on one elbow. He swept the roses over the tip of Kurt's cock before he moved down to brush them lightly over Kurt's scrotum and perineum. Kurt writhed on the bed, his every nerve fibre on fire, as Blaine brought the flowers back up Kurt's torso and over his nipples.

"_Blaine_," Kurt sighed, struggling not to let go of the headboard. It was no small feat considering that all Kurt wanted to do was pull Blaine's face toward him. Blaine was driving him crazy with the tickling touches, and Kurt felt his cock twitching wildly on his stomach.

Blaine reached over and picked up the lube, he spread it over his dick before putting it back down. Kurt heard the bottle pop, and opened his legs wider, waiting for Blaine to start to stretch him. However, Blaine had a different plan and threw one legs over Kurt. He pushed Kurt's legs together tightly and held them closed with his own knees.

He lay himself on top of Kurt, their erections fighting like two cautious cobras. Kurt couldn't stop himself from thrusting upward to find more friction, and they both moaned at the firmer contact. Blaine sucked on Kurt's throat, his nose nuzzled behind Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine suck heavily, no doubt creating a purple hickey that would be impossible to cover up.

Blaine dipped his tongue into the hollow of Kurt's throat before licking his small Adam's apple, and making his way to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine lifted his hips slightly and guided his dick into the small gap at the top of Kurt's thighs. He began to thrust slowly, matching each thrust of his hips with his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned in delight as Blaine's dick dragged across his perineum with each thrust. Kurt's cock sought out friction from Blaine's belly, and Kurt knew he wouldn't last much longer.

It didn't take long before Blaine pulled out of Kurt's thighs and joined their penises together with his hand. He raised up off Kurt's chest slightly, in order to watch himself jerk them both off. His hand didn't quite reach around the girth of both dicks, but it was enough for him. Blaine increased the speed of his hand, and within a few short pumps he felt himself explode across Kurt's chest with Kurt following a moment later.

Blaine rolled himself off Kurt, and stretched out beside him, planting tiny kissed on Kurt's side and underarms. Kurt let go of the headboard and put an arm around Blaine, pulling him closer to his side. Blaine moved his finger through the streaks of cum on Kurt's chest, and Kurt slowly opened his eyes to watch in fascination.

Kurt started to giggle as he saw what Blaine had done.

"You didn't seriously just write your name in cum across my stomach, did you?" Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

Blaine nodded sheepishly, "You're mine, Kurt," he said breathily, "promise me you'll always be mine?"

"Of course, I'm yours," Kurt replied, softly planting a kiss on the top of Blaine's head, "I'll never belong to anyone else, Blaine...I never _want_ to belong to anyone else."

Blaine sighed in contentment as he took out a pack of wet wipes from the nightstand. He carefully cleaned his name off Kurt's stomach, before throwing the used wipes into the bin by their bed.

"Are you happy, baby?" Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded and felt his eyes start to close, "I still want your cock in my mouth," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's dark curls. Blaine laughed as he wrapped himself tighter around Kurt.

"Just wait until Friday, beautiful," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head gently, "you might be sorry you ever said that."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling the need for a quick return of 'angry' Blaine...what do you guys think? And before long, they're off to visit Ohio.<strong>

**I know this update took forever...the next one shouldn't take _quite_ so long, but it will be at least a fortnight. So for those 'anonymous' reviewers that I couldn't personally reply to, please don't go checking every day! It'll only lead to disappointment :( Once the next few weeks are gone, updates will return to a more regular basis.**

**That's the best I can do right now... sorry!**

**Please review, PM or smoke signal to let me know what you think!**


End file.
